


The Littlest Astronaut

by imnotbuck



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Awkward Crush, Babysitting, Cutesy, Family Feels, Fatherhood, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Parenthood, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Sex scenes will be marked, Single Parents, Slow Burn, not much sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotbuck/pseuds/imnotbuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian adopts a baby and Chris, despite their odd relationship status, is more than willing to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Earthling

**Author's Note:**

> Single dad Seb and lovesick Chris, what a day.

When Chris first sees the headline his heart shatters. 'Sebastian Stan becomes a father!' His immediate thought is that that girl Sebastian used to date was pregnant and gave birth to their child and it hurts. It really shouldn't considering he and Sebastian are just friends (maybe a little more) but it does and it gnaws at him. He manages to shove his curiousity to the side for a week before he opens his computer and searches. 

Every news outlet is talking about Sebastian and his new baby. The surprise is that he didn't have a baby with his ex; he adopted a son. 

The baby's name is Ari and he's one year old. He's absolutely beautiful with golden skin, curly brown hair, and green eyes. From the pictures he's seen Sebastian adores him and he looks so happy—both of them do. Sebastian hasn't been secretive with anything other than the process of the adoption and shows Ari off whenever he can. It's refreshing to see Sebastian like this. He lives for Sebastian's happiness.

Chris decides to fly to New York to visit them the next day. He knows Sebastian will say no because he hates distracting Chris from work so he doesn't tell him. He gets Ari presents—probably too many— and boards his flight that's suddenly way too long. As soon as he gets to New York he takes a taxi to Sebastian's place. He's a bundle of nerves because he doesn't really know if Sebastian'll be happy to see him. It hits him that Sebastian is probably really busy with setting up things for Ari and he's most likely going to be in the way. He uses his spare key to open the front door and heads up, anxiety forcing it's way to the surface of his thoughts.

Instead of just opening Sebastian's door like he usually does he knocks and waits. The bags in his hands are making a bunch of noise because of how badly his hands are shaking. He hears giggling from inside and his nerves all but disappear. It's amazing how just a small noise from Sebastian makes him feel so much better. The door swings open and Sebastian has Ari on his hip, a grin plastered to his face. He looks messy which is so not him and it's charming.

"Chris!" Sebastian's genuine happiness makes his chest hurt. "You should've told me you were coming; I would've cleaned up."

"You don't need to clean up for me, especially not when you've got this little guy." 

"Dada." Ari says in the cutest voice he's ever heard. 

"Yes iubit, I'll introduce you. Ari this is the other man in my life Chris." Chris flushes at his wording. It implies more than friendship and it's comforting. "Chris this is my baby Ari." 

"Hi there Ari!" He says and smiles. "I know we're not friends yet but I hope we can be." 

"Yesh." Ari says and nods. 

"He's already speaking really well." Sebastian grins. 

"Of course, he's a Stan." Sebastian finally notices the bags he's carrying and sighs happily. "You didn't."

"I did indeed." Sebastian steps aside and Chris toes off his shoes at the door before going in further. Normally they would've already been drinking beer and watching one of Sebastian's coveted space shows. 

"You must've spent a fortune."

"I fell in love as soon as I saw his picture, Seb. So I had to spoil him to make him like me back."

"If he's anything like his dad, he'll love you immediately." Sebastian says then hears himself. They both blush and break eye contact for a few minutes. He sits down on the couch and pats the space beside him. "He's very affectionate."

"Like you."

"He's from Austria—Vienna." 

"You spent a few years there, right?" Sebastian smiles. 

"I'm surprised you remember." 

"Come on. You've gotta know by now that I listen to everything you say."

"I had a feeling." Ari snuggles close to Sebastian's chest. "I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to say anything until all of the arrangements were made."

"I totally understand." 

"I umm.. I almost called and asked you to come to Vienna with me a few months ago to meet him for the first time." Chris feels dizzy with surprise and happiness. 

"Yeah?"

"Mm. I was really nervous; flying by myself and meeting my son was a head trip."

"I wish I could've gone. You know I would've at a moment's notice." Sebastian tucks a piece of hair behind his ear.

"I know. But it was probably best that I did it myself—I've gotta be confident in myself to be a father. Being strong for him is really important to me."

"I know and I respect that. I'm happy for you." 

"I was going to call you a few days ago." Sebastian admits. "But I thought you'd be busy with work and stuff."

"Seb—"

"—you're the first person to meet him besides my ma and dad." 

"Really?" Sebastian nods.

"I'm so glad that you came because I didn't want anyone else to be the first. You.. you're an important part of my life and I wanted Ari to meet you." The sweet memory of their one kiss months ago floods back and warms him fully. "I'm not just assuming that you want to be part of his life or anything because you don't have to be. We're not together so I feel like expecting this of you is wrong." 

"If you'll let me, I'll be around you two 24/7." Sebastian's eyes widen. "You're more than capable of doing it alone and you're his father but I'd love to help. I'll do whatever I can for both of you." 

"Don't make me swoon." 

"Dada!" Ari whines. "Toys?" Sebastian laughs. 

"Wanna go to your playpen, iubit?"

"Nu-uh." Sebastian's eyebrow quirks.

"What then?" Ari turns a little and reaches two pudgy hands out at Chris. His eyes widen in surprise and Sebastian's expression mirrors his. "Looks like he likes you." 

"That's... an honour." 

"You're so cheesy." He says, fondness and adoration leaking from every word. "You want Chris, iubit?" Ari nods enthusiastically. 

"Come 'ere little man." Chris scoops Ari up carefully and sits back down, keeping the baby in his lap. "Hey bud, wanna swap secrets about your dad?" Sebastian swats his arm. 

"Don't even try." Ari reaches up but his arms are just shy of reaching Chris' face. He lowers his head and Ari puts his hands on both sides of his face. He stares at Chris with as much focus as a one year can muster and after a few minutes he does a little nod and squeezes. 

"I'm assuming this is a good thing?"

"I think he's gonna keep you." 

"Does that mean you'll keep me too?" He teases but his heart races. Because he's looking at Ari he doesn't see the gentle smile that Sebastian gives him. 

"That was determined a while ago, meatball."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


	2. Into Orbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris fits into Ari and Sebastian's life way too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even explain how excited I am that so many of you like this! I really didn't think it'd get much attention because it's not my usual straight up pwp but I'm so happy. Thank you so much for your comments and kudos, you're the best.

Truth be told, Sebastian didn't know he wanted to be a father until a few years ago. He never thought of himself as the parent type because he wasn't very good at relationships and parenthood was essentially the most important relationship ever. He didn't even consider having children with any of his exes because they weren't really what he wanted long term. He didn't want to have kids if he didn't see himself with that person for more than a year or two. 

Things changed when he started meeting his fans. They were all so nice and sweet and whenever he met even just one he had crazy instincts to make them happy. He wanted to care for them which was weird as hell but when he was making them smile, he felt an odd sense of content. Then he started meeting his younger fans, the actual children, and realized that he wanted kids. He loved hearing them giggle and holding them, he'd raised a little boy in the air and made him squeal which made him feel bubbly inside. 

The thing was that he didn't have anyone to have a child with. He'd gotten depressed about it for a while but his parents came to him with an excellent idea: adoption. It was an instant click and he searched far and wide for an agency that would work for his needs. Almost a year later he was looking at a picture of his soon to be son Ari. 

He knew that it was going to be difficult to raise a child on his own but he wanted to do it. He expected to have difficulty helping Ari adjust to life with him which was normal, but he didn't expect to be playing house with Chris, though.

Chris has Ari on his knee, holding his hands and bouncing him up and down. He's making funny faces at him and Ari's giggling like there's nothing funnier in the world. Sebastian can't help but grin because it's wonderful to see. Chris has been there for a little over two days and the two of them have really bonded. Ari has taken to him so easily that it's shocking. He can't blame him though; Chris is just that kind of person. He's someone you can't help but love. Sebastian knows this first hand.

"He reminds me of you." Chris says suddenly and Sebastian's heart leaps into his throat. 

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think it's in the eyes, maybe the smile too." Ari grins just to prove Chris' point. "Yup, definitely the smile. You two have the most genuine smiles in the world." 

"If you talk me up in front of Ari, he'll start thinking that I'm a god or something." 

"Not a god so much as an angel." Sebastian swallows thickly and sits on the couch beside them, putting a cup of coffee for Chris on the table. Ari spots him and reaches out to him. "What? You're abandoning me for Bash?" Chris asks in a mock sad voice. Ari giggles and nods. "I'm so hurt I could cry." 

"Dada."

"Fine, fine. But remember that when you wanna play rocket ship." 

"Rocket ship?"

"You pretend like he's a rocket ship launching and raise him in the air a little." 

"Sounds fun." 

"Wanna try?" Sebastian rolls his eyes.

"Like you could lift me." 

"I bet I could." Chris says cheekily. Sebastian flushes and Ari makes a displeased noise. "Oh, I'm sorry iubit." He nearly falls over when the endearment spills out of Chris' mouth. His pronunciation is near perfect and the word makes his voice the tiniest bit deeper, just enough to make his breath hitch. 

"You call him that?" 

"Mm." Chris says and passes him to Sebastian. "He likes it."

"So you learned it." 

"Not learned so much as parroted. I've heard you say it and just copied how it sounds."

"That's so nice of you." He's in awe of Chris' dedication. He's only just met Ari and he's already doing so much just to make him comfortable. He was clearly born to be a father and the thought of them raising Ari together makes his chest ache with pleasant pain. "Are you hungry?"

"Yesh." Ari's vocabulary is pretty good for his age and he communicates well, but only if the answer is dada or yesh. Sebastian takes the bottle he had hidden behind his back and presents it to Ari with a flourish. He claps his hands and takes it, shoving it into his mouth and gulping greedily. He leans his head against Sebastian's chest and nuzzles. The adorable gesture makes him let out a tiny squeal. He strokes Ari's back and doesn't even notice how his breathing evens out and he falls asleep. He only notices when the bottle falls out of his mouth with a plop and lands on his thigh. 

"Oh." He says, surprised. "He never falls asleep that fast." He lifts him and lies his head on his shoulder, his breath tickling the side of his neck. Chris is silent for a while and after a few minutes of silence besides Ari's soft breathing, Sebastian turns around. Chris is looking at him with the warmest expression he's ever seen. "What?"

"It's just.. seeing you so happy, both of you, it's the best thing ever. You deserve so much and you're finally getting it." Sebastian's eyes burn and he smiles weakly. 

"Why do you like me so much?" His voice comes out quieter than he meant it to. 

"You're the most wonderful person I've ever met." Sebastian blushes and wants nothing more than to hold Chris in his arms and kiss him dizzy. Obviously he can't for two reasons; it'd be inappropriate in front of the baby and they don't know what's really going on between them. It's been months since the sweet little kiss on set and they haven't talked about it since. He doesn't want to risk pressuring Chris and driving him away. "You know I've heard that parents should sleep when their baby is sleeping."

"Isn't that just for newborns?" Chris shrugs. 

"I think it still applies." 

"Taking a nap sounds really good, actually." 

"Since I'm here, you take a nap and I'll keep an eye on things. If Ari wakes up while you're still out I'll watch him." 

"You don't have to do that." 

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. I'm here to take care of my two favourite guys in the world." 

"In that case, I guess I can agree to a nap. But you're really putting me out." Chris grins.

"Thank you for doing me this favour." Sebastian moves to stand but Ari grumbles. 

"I guess that's not happening." Chris adjusts his position, turning around to face him fully and spreading his legs a little. 

"Come here." 

"You'll let me use you as a pillow?"

"Totally." Sebastian sighs dramatically. 

"You better keep me warm." 

"I'll keep you warm so long as you appoint me the sole owner of that job." He doesn't understand how Chris manages to say such charming things without a second thought. If he ever tried to say those things back he'd probably pass out from embarrassment.

"Deal." He moves slowly and settles between Chris' legs, lying down with his head pillowed on Chris' shoulder. God, it feels so good and right. When Chris starts stroking his hair he can't hold back his near purr. 

"That's it, Bash. Just rest." 

"Thanks Chris." 

"Why are you thanking me when you're giving me a present?" He's not coherent enough to answer. 

-

Their first official outing happens a few days later. Sebastian eventually needs to go grocery shopping and get more formula so the three of them decide to go together. Chris is beyond happy that Sebastian is allowing him to go with them; the idea of the two of them being swallowed by curious onlookers has been freaking him out more and more with each second. 

There's paparazzi terribly disguised everywhere and Sebastian, being the sweet guy he is, makes sure to wave and smile a bit before they go on their way. 

"Uh.. Seb?"

"Yeah?"

"Would it be cool if I sent my mom some pictures of Ari? I umm, I told her all about him and she really wants to see him." 

"Did you actually gush over my son?" Chris blushes. 

"I couldn't help it." 

"That's really adorable. I'll do you one better; does your mom have Skype?"

"Yeah?" 

"Iubit, are you up for talking to Chris' mom? She's really nice, just like grandma." His heart thuds loudly in his ears. Ari replies with his standard yesh and he feels faint. "There's my scumpo." 

"You'll let him do it?" Sebastian is focused on the path ahead but he can see his frown. 

"I told you that I want you to be part of his life, regardless of how. Meeting your family is important." He feels the extreme urge to kiss him and has the worst time fighting it off. He knows it's risky but he puts his hand over top of one of Sebastian's on the stroller arm. He separates his fingers so that their hands fit together snugly, perfectly.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Sebastian grins sideways at him.

"I think I've heard something like that somewhere." He wants to kiss that grin right off of his face, feel the happiness against his lips. He settles for calling him a brat instead.


	3. Mission Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari meets Mrs. Evans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so pumped about the response this is getting! I never expected so many comments, kudos, or bookmarks—you're all awesome, I swear. Thank you for your support and encouragements! I found out that I'm not going to be forced into a job this summer so I can update more (with longer chapters) and here's my first one. 
> 
> (Happy birthday to my precious Steve Rogers and happy Independence Day to you American pals~)

Chris doesn't understand why he's so nervous. All he's doing is turning on Sebastian's laptop and logging into his Skype—it's not really that big of a deal. But his fingers are shaking and he's barely hitting the right keys, he's gotten his password wrong twice. It's frustrating but he can't help it. He finally gets the password and username right and signs in, waiting for his mom to log in. He told her about the call a few hours ago and now all he can do is wait. 

"Is your mom on yet?" Sebastian has Ari in his arms wrapped in a fluffy robe with a duck hood. His curls are heavier and hanging in his face a little and he looks kind of sleepy. 

"Not yet."

"Do you think he'll have time to dry off before we talk?"

"I'm not sure but you don't have to dress him up or anything. Keep him comfortable, she's not expecting anything."

"I want to show her that I'm doing a good job." 

"Bash, everyone knows you're doing beyond good." 

"You think?"

"Yeah. You're the best father that Ari could've wished for." 

"Do you want me to cry?" 

"Never." Sebastian sits down on the bed with him and sets Ari in his lap. He pulls the hood off and laughs when his hair puffs out a little. "He's so cute."

"Little raţă, how precious." Ari smiles like he understands every word. "Time to brush out your hair." His sweet smile turns into a full on pout and Sebastian sighs. "You know I have to, raţă. If your hair gets too tangled it'll hurt more."

"Cri." Ari whines and looks at Chris. Chris and Sebastian both stare at him in amazement. "Dada, nu-uh." 

"He wants me to tell you not to?" Sebastian throws his head back and laughs.

"Oh god, he's playing you." 

"Do you think he learned my name just to use it against me?"

"It's a possibility, knowing scumpo." Sebastian taps Ari on the nose. "You need to pick your battles. This is non-negotiable, so it's happening either way." 

"Nu-uh." 

"Ari, listen to your dad. He's looking out for you." Ari pouts some more. "If you listen and do as you're told, you get a reward. That's what's good about being a kid." He seems to consider this for a minute.

"Toys?"

"Maybe, or maybe you can play on my phone?" His face lights up. 

"Yesh!" 

"There's a good baby." He grabs the brush from the bath bag and hands it to Sebastian. 

"Can you pass me that purple bottle too?"

"Sure." He takes it out and gives it to him. "What is it?"

"It's called No More Tangles; it really does help even though I'm pretty sure it's scented water."

"Whatever makes it easier." Sebastian sprays Ari's hair and takes the brush to it. Ari makes a displeased noise but doesn't squirm. "Ari, you're such an angel. Sitting still when you're uncomfortable is a skill that even I haven't learned."

"Bubba goo." Ari responds as if it makes perfect sense. Chris leans forward and bops his nose. "Cri, ga ish."

"Wow, tell me more." Ari babbles for the entire time Sebastian brushes his hair. "You know, you've got a gift for storytelling honey. You should go into writing." 

"You're so adorable." Sebastian says and sighs. "I can't believe you're such a dad." 

"Am I?"

"Definitely. You're a natural." 

"I adore this baby." He kisses Ari's forehead and makes him giggle with delight. "Aren't you the sweetest baby."

"Dada, Cri." Ari says and reaches for both of their hands. "Dis." He pulls and both of them have their pinkies in his small hand. "Gud." 

"I think he wants us to hold hands." Chris squeaks. 

"One and already a matchmaker."

"To be fair, he doesn't have much work to do." Sebastian smirks. 

"He doesn't?"

"Come on Seb, I'd have to be absolutely crazy not to be—" Chris' voice cuts off and he blushes, his face burning hot. He's oddly pleased that Sebastian is blushing too. The ping of his mom requesting a chat jerks him out of his slight daze. "Ready?"

"Yuppers." 

"Yuszers." Ari repeats. He accepts and the screen lights up with his mom's excited face. 

"Chris, honey, it's great to see you. You're looking.. glowing." 

"Mom." He whines a little and Sebastian actually giggles. 

"You're a child."

"Hey man, you called me a dad earlier so you can't call me a child now."

"I think I just did." He turns back to the computer and finds his mom grinning smugly. 

"Hi Sebastian! I've missed you." Any awkwardness Sebastian was feeling melts away right then. 

"I've missed you too, so much."

"Have you been eating properly? I know that you forget when you're busy." 

"I have been, I promise. Now that I don't have to work out so much I've had more time to take care of myself." 

"I'm glad—you need to make sure that you're healthy for Ari now." Ari starts to squirm at the mention of his name. "Is that him?"

"Yeah." Sebastian turns the computer a little so that Ari is visible. She gasps and puts her hand to her throat. "Say hi scumpo."

"Hi." Ari says sweetly. 

"Oh my. Hi there Ari, I'm Chris' mom." 

"Cri." He says and nods as if cataloging that for later. 

"You're just about the cutest thing I've ever seen. Are you being good for your dad?"

"Yesh." 

"Good, I'm proud of you. See, your dad is really special to our family; he's like a son to me and Chris' dad." He can feel how worked up Sebastian is getting so he takes his hand and strokes the back of it with his thumb. Sebastian sighs softly and starts to calm. "Just like you're precious to him, he's precious to us."

"Luh dada." Sebastian kisses the top of Ari's head. 

"I love you too, iubit."

"Luh Cri." Chris' hold on Sebastian's hand tightens a fraction. This time it's Sebastian relaxing him. Even his mom looks a little choked up. 

"Sebastian, I know this is rude but would you mind if I talked to Chris alone? It'll only take a few minutes." Sebastian nods immediately. 

"Of course." Sebastian squeezes his hand and gets up, Ari huddled close to his chest. "I need to get him dressed for bed anyway. Off we go, scumpo." When Sebastian leaves and shuts the door behind him a deep sense of dread washes over him. 

"Mom—"

"He has a child, Chris." 

"What?"

"You like Sebastian and you want to be with him which I support completely. But the situation is different now because he's a father."

"I want to help with Ari. You know how much I care about him." 

"I know and that's where the problem lies." 

"There isn't a problem."

"Honey, you know there is. Let's say that you and Sebastian start dating; what happens if it doesn't work out? Ari's already attached to you, he loves you Chris, and if you break up then you'll lose connection." 

"I will not." 

"You know how hard it is to maintain a close friendship with an ex. If you break up, Ari will lose someone very important to him." 

"I would never abandon him, mom. Never."

"I'm not saying you would; I just don't want any of you to get hurt." 

-

It takes an hour for Sebastian to get Ari to sleep and by the time he does, he himself is exhausted. He decides then to follow Chris' advice and actually try to get to sleep. On his way to his room Sebastian passes the guest room and hesitates. Chris hasn't come out since his talk with his mom and it's extremely worrying. He knows that she loves him and wouldn't say anything mean but he's still kind of scared. 

He shakes it off and goes to his room, changing into something more comfortable and tying his hair back before going to bed. Instead of going to sleep like he'd planned he grabs his phone and starts going through his Instagram comments. 

'Ari is the cutest thing I've ever seen!!'

'He's such a sweetie and he looks so much like Seb??'

'I'd mother Seb's children any day'

'I always knew he was a daddy'

He chuckles and contemplates whether or not he should post one of the million pictures of Ari he's taken. He scrolls through his photos and has a difficult time choosing which one he likes best. There's one of Ari sleeping on the flight back from Vienna that's sweet, one of him in a NASA onesie that's too precious, and hundreds more that are equally as cute. When he finds the picture that Chris took of him and Ari inspecting a purple sweet potato at the market he decides on that. Chris' finger is blocking it a little (of course) but otherwise it's crazy adorable. Ari looks confused by it and he himself looks kind of repulsed. It's just so normal that it feels nice.

I don't even know when Chris took this he's so damn sneaky. Ari's not happy about it either, how can he trust his Cri now?? He captions it and posts it, immediately getting a response.

'CRI OMG'

'Is Chris officially part of the fam??'

'His fucking finger is adorbs'

'THE PERFECT FAMILY !!!!'

He smiles and stretches out in bed, thoroughly pleased. The constant positive response to Ari makes him extremely happy. He was worried that he'd be judged and it would impact Ari negatively but that was clearly a silly worry. Everything is just so clear and light now, it's like the pieces of his life are actually starting to fall into the right places. 

"Hey Seb?" He perks up at the sound of Chris' voice but pales when he sees the look on his face; defeat. 

Guess I spoke too soon.

"Yeah?"

"I know it's late but can I talk to you about something? It'll only take a few minutes." His stomach turns but he nods regardless. Chris walks in and sits down on the edge of the bed. 

"Come up here." He says and pats the space beside him. "One false move and you'll fall flat on your ass, Chris." Chris smiles sheepishly and moves up, not quite beside him but close enough. "What's up?"

"I umm.. I just wanted to run something by you. I have a shoot here in the city in a few weeks and I was uh.. I was wondering if I could stay here." Sebastian's heart starts beating normally again—maybe a little faster than usual, actually. "I mean I could help with Ari when I'm not working and I hate hotels anyway.. You don't have to say yes, I know it's demanding of me."

"Holy shit." Sebastian says and covers his face, letting out a big breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. 

"What?"

"God, you don't know how relieved I am."

"Wait, why?"

"Because I thought you were coming to tell me that you were leaving." He admits. "I was ready to burst." 

"Why did you think I was leaving?"

"Well your mom was clearly talking to you about something important and I know it had something to do with me and Ari so I just.. I assumed that you'd be going." Chris slides closer and takes his hands, surprising him. 

"Seb, I'm not leaving until you want me to. I told you that I'm staying to help you with Ari and whatever else you need and I wouldn't lie to you. I would never lie to you." 

"I know, I just.. when Ari said that he loves you, you got this look on your face—I thought you were thinking that this is moving too fast. I know you're not his dad and you have a life so I don't expect you to stick around forever, especially if you feel obligated to. I don't want you to feel pressured or like I'm leaning too much on you. We're not together and haven't been, I get that, and I... I think I might be moving too fast." He whispers. "You love Ari but I don't expect you to be his babysitter and the absolute last thing I want is for you to feel like I'm using you—" Sebastian feels himself working up to a panic attack so he stops himself dead and breathes. 

"Seb." Sebastian nods weakly and Chris pulls him into his arms. He buries his face in his neck on instinct and his warmth soothes him. "Baby, this is everything I've ever wanted." 

Baby.

Oh, oh, that feels nice. The endearment makes him feel fuzzy inside and his entire body relaxes. He can't even resist the urge to nuzzle closer. Chris rests his chin on the top of his head and he moves his arms to clutch at Chris' shoulders. 

"In the general sense things are moving fast, but not in a bad way. It's like.. I don't know it's like all of this was just waiting to fall in line. This is just so easy and natural, Seb. Even if Ari isn't technically my son I'm still here for him and will be for as long as you two will let me. I'm right here; lean on me whenever the hell you need to. I want you to let me do this for you." 

"This?"

"Help you care for Ari, go do errands with you, cook for you even though I'm shit at it, and hold you when you need reassurance." His fingers tighten in the fabric of Chris' shirt. 

"I want that." He whispers and closes his eyes. "I want that, Chris, I do. So much—too much—I just.."

"Shh, honey, I get it." Another pet name. His head spins in a great way. "We won't force it and let things happen by themselves, okay?" 

"Okay." 

"So, do you mind if I stay?"

"You know I've offered before, dragă mea." He says and sighs. "So of course you can stay." 

"What does that mean, dragă mea?" Chris' ability to parrot still surprises him. 

"My dear." 

"Hmm." He says and he can feel how Chris' heart beats just slightly faster. "I like that." 

"Besides my ma and now Ari, I don't speak Romanian all that much. It's normally when I'm asked about it. But it just kind of slips out with you."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah, means I'm comfortable." 

"Dragă mea." Chris whispers into his ear and makes him shiver. He closes his eyes and leans into him completely. His entire body feels like it's made of marshmallow fluff. "Am I saying it right?"

"Y—yeah. I like when you say it." 

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah." 

"Time for sleep then." 

"Will you, I mean, will you stay? Just umm.. just cuddle me for a bit?"

"Of course." Chris pulls down the thick blanket and lies Sebastian down, crawling to lie down beside him. Sebastian decides not to play shy and rolls over to put his head on Chris' chest. Chris pulls the blanket back over them and wraps his arm protectively around Sebastian. 

"I've got the baby monitor at full volume so if you hear really loud crying, it's not a ghost." Chris snorts. 

"Good; you know I'd totally fight off a ghost for you two but I'd be scared shitless." 

"Silly meatball." 

"Hush." Chris says and swats his back lightly. "Go to sleep, dragă mea." He does, faster than he ever has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


	4. Zero Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris is a bad secret keeper and Sebastian has zero drive to work; Ari's easily more mature than both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated yesterday but I finished this and I wanted to post it for you. I'm just very very excited that this is getting such positive responses and because you've given me love in the forms of kudos, comments, etc. Thank you!

Sebastian is like a cat in the morning; he's cuddly and warm and practically purrs. He gravitates toward the sunlight which, given his state of cuddling, means that Chris has been lying in the light since sunrise. He's a light sleeper so needless to say he hasn't gotten very much sleep. It's okay though, because having Sebastian this close is totally worth the lack of sleep. 

He scratches Sebastian's scalp lightly and smiles when his nose scrunches up a little. He really is a little kitten—it's adorable. He fights every instinct he has that tells him to wake Sebastian up with soft kisses and whisper cute things that'd make him blush. He's going to stay true to his word and take things slow no matter how much he'd like to show Sebastian what a good boyfriend he'd be. 

The baby monitor chirps a little and he squints, staring at the screen and seeing Ari starting to fuss. He carefully untangles himself from Sebastian and gets a disgruntled moan in response. 

"Going?" Sebastian asks in a tiny voice. 

"I'm just going to check on Ari." That wakes him up more. 

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah baby, I think he's just starting to wake up."

"I'll come." 

"Nope, go back to sleep." Sebastian pouts and rubs his eye. 

"You don't have to do it by yourself." 

"I know, but you're tired and it's still early, so sleep." 

"Come here for a sec." Chris obeys instantly and Sebastian presses his face into his neck. He hopes he isn't imagining the brush of Sebastian's lips against his skin in a butterfly kiss. "Dragă mea, thank you." He'll never be used to the storm of fluttering feelings Sebastian causes inside of him so constantly. 

"If I get him back to sleep, I'll come back and work on you." Sebastian giggles. 

"Will you rock me to sleep?"

"If need be. Hell, I'll sing you a lullaby too." Sebastian nuzzles his neck for the briefest second then pulls back. 

"Shoo, go away." He rolls his eyes and heads out. Ari's awake and sitting up when he gets in. His bed head is as messy as Sebastian's usually is and it's the sweetest thing.

"Morning honey. Did you sleep well?" 

"Yesh." 

"Do you think that you can sleep some more?" He shakes his head, curls flying everywhere. "Okay honey, wanna come with me?"

"Yesh." He walks over and takes him out of his crib carefully. "Let's get your diaper changed and something a little more comfy on, yeah?" Chris is glad that he's gotten quite a bit of experience with kids because of his sisters' children. He changes Ari easily and walks over to his dresser. "What should we put you in?" 

Ari has more clothes than he himself has and they're all just so small. He can't believe that humans can ever be so small. From what he can see there's a mix of stylish (miniature versions of what Sebastian would wear) and cute clothes. His favourites are the tees and sweatpants with NASA logos—Sebastian is such a space nerd and it'll definitely spread to Ari. His eyes fall to a Captain America three piece outfit and his heart soars. Captain America was a character before he played him but it still feels like Sebastian did it specifically for him. His suspicions are confirmed when he sees a few shirts with Boston written across the front and Patriots gear. 

Sebastian did this for him, he bought this stuff before Chris even met Ari, possibly before he himself met Ari. He was thinking of him and incorporating things that reminded him of Chris into Ari's life just because he could. His head spins with glee at the thought of Sebastian picking things out purely because they made him think of him. 

"Your dad is amazing." He says softly. "He's so genuine and caring, Ari. And he loves you more than anything in this world." 

"Cri?" 

"I love you too, honey. Like you're my own." Ari smiles, hints of sleepiness still all over his face. "Now let's get you dressed and we'll see if your dad's awake." He chooses a blue Patriots tee and NASA sweats, a combination of both him and Sebastian. He pulls Ari's hair into a tiny ponytail and finds himself giggling. "God, you look so much like your dad." 

"Dada~" Ari chirps pleasantly. "Gud." 

"Mm, your dad is good." He brings Ari into the bedroom and they find Sebastian still passed out. "He's good, but lazy."

"Lah-gee." Ari says and nods. 

"We'll cut him some slack though, he's normally too wired to actually rest." They leave the room and head into the kitchen. "Let's get you some breakfast and we'll watch cartoons for a bit." 

Chris is still a little skittish when it comes to feeding Ari. He's nervous about feeding him too much at one time or giving him something that'll make him choke, but he's slowly overcoming it. He sits Ari in his high chair while he makes them a simple breakfast of oatmeal with mushed up banana pieces. He waits for it to cool then brings the bowls over to the coffee table, setting Ari on his lap. 

"I think we should watch something about space. Your dad loves it, you know. He's all about space—wanted to be an astronaut but he hates flying. I still think he could do it though, when he sets his mind to something he gets it done." 

Once the oatmeal is cool enough he spoon feeds Ari carefully, telling him various things about himself and about Sebastian. In his opinion it's important that Ari knows as much as he can about the people in his life. He realizes that Ari isn't going to remember most of what he's said if any but it still feels reassuring. Chris finds a short Marvin the Martian clip and starts it up.

"Your dad was in a movie called The Martian recently, Ari." At the mention of Sebastian Ari turns his attention away from the tv and to Chris. "He was great in it; I watch it all the time because he's just so into the story. Plus he looks totally cute in his spacesuit, so that helps." Ari giggles and opens his mouth for another spoonful. "I'm gonna tell you a secret. Your dad had a love interest in the movie and I was kinda jealous." 

"You were jealous of Kate Mara?" Chris grabs his chest and looks up to see Sebastian grinning at him as he walks in. 

"You're really like a cat!"

"You were jealous of her?" He presses. 

"Well yeah." He frowns. "It's hard not to be—that was at the point where we hadn't seen each other in person for a while." 

"She's got nothin' on you, dragă mea. We hadn't seen each other for a bit but did you notice how often I called you? Man, I was running up your phone bill like crazy. If I sneezed I wanted to tell you about it." Sebastian rolls his eyes. "Craziness." Chris finally smiles. 

"Morning Bash." 

"Morning Chris, morning iubit." 

"Ornin dada." 

"You're talking so much more, what a smart boy." 

"Like his dad." Sebastian sticks his tongue out but blushes. 

"Yeah right." He comes to sit down beside them and takes over the feeding duties. Ari is eager to be near Sebastian and stares at him lovingly the entire time. "You don't know how exciting it is to see my two guys first thing. It's awesome to wake up to."

"Aren't you glad you slept some more?" 

"Yes, actually. I would've missed out on this if I hadn't." 

"Dada, spashe." 

"What?" Sebastian squeaks. 

"Spashe." 

"Did he—oh my god. He said space. You said space!" Ari stares at him blandly as if to say 'well yeah'. "He's gonna be an astronaut! My baby's gonna be an astronaut!" Sebastian takes the oatmeal off of his lap and lifts Ari high. "My little space scumpo! I can't believe you said space!" 

"Spashe dada!" Ari shrieks and giggles. "Spashe!" 

"Yes my sweetest angel, space!" Chris feels full of warmth at the sight of both of them this excited. Sebastian turns to him expectantly and smiles. "Come on up, Chris. We've got an astronaut to train." 

"What're we training for today?" He asks and watches Sebastian's smile turn into a full on grin. 

"Zero gravity!" He says, lifting Ari higher than before.

-

Ari is very skilled at crawling. Letting him down on the floor is dangerous because he can get away so quickly. He's only recently learned that yes, it's possible to stand up. He can stand on his own though its shaky  
and really does want to walk. It's nerve wracking for sure because as soon as he walks he's gained that much more independence which means another thing Sebastian can't protect him from. 

Ari's favourite toy is his jumping chair; it allows him to stand up and jump while playing with built-in rattles and toys. It occupies him for a large chunk of time and when he goes to take him out it's always a bit uncomfortable. Because it's an easy day Sebastian sets up the jumper in the living room so that he can watch him and work. He's supposed to be reviewing contracts and other stuff his agent sent over but it's not easy to focus. If he had his way he'd be sitting there shaking Ari's rattles with him. 

"Dada!" Ari shrieks to get his attention. He looks up and sees a sunshine smile on Ari's face that makes his heart melt. "Comm." 

"Come?" Ari nods. "Scumpo, you know daddy has to do some stuff." He doesn't like the sad look on his face. He refuses to disappoint him, it's something he can't deal with because Ari deserves the best. "How about you show me some of those jumps? My duckling can turn into a frog real quick, yeah?" That perks his mood up a little and he starts to bounce. "You're so good at that! If you end up having long legs like me you'll be able to jump even higher." 

"Dada, joomp?" 

"I'm not as skilled as you but I'll give it a shot." He pushes his computer off of his lap and goes to stand in front of Ari. "You gotta help me scumpo." Ari raises his arms to be taken out and he picks him up carefully. "We're gonna jump super high, so hold onto daddy nice and tight." Ari grabs his biceps and nods. Sebastian doesn't actually jump, only bends his knees then stands on the tips of his toes. It still makes the baby cackle with joy. "Isn't this fun?"

"I hope my boys missed me." Chris practically sings and skips into the room. "Because I missed them." Sebastian adores when Chris calls them his boys. Chris was right when he said that the situation feels natural, like it was meant to be. 

"Cri! Dada, joomp!" Chris gasps. 

"He did?" Ari nods. "Did he do good?" 

"Yesh! Gud!" 

"I bet he did." Chris leans over and kisses his cheek, making warmth spread through him. "Hey dragă." He wants more than anything to turn his head and actually kiss Chris like he means it. 

"How'd it go?"

"Scott's sending stuff out tomorrow but he's a whiner." He says and rolls his eyes. "He said I never plan anything when I so do." Sebastian likes Scott; they've only met in person a handful of times but they text constantly which is how he sneakily gets updates on Chris when he can't really be around. "But he's going to send a bunch of my clothes so that I don't have to head back to Boston any time soon." 

"I'm glad." He really is; the idea of Chris even leaving for just a few days is upsetting already. But he isn't necessarily surprised because whenever Chris leaves him he feels sad for a while. Having Chris' stuff in his apartment makes what they're doing feel more secure. 

"I thought you were working?"

"I was but Ari and I needed to jump."

"I can take over jumping now if you'd like." 

"You can do all of the stuff I need to do if you'd like." He teases in the brattiest tone he can muster. "'Cause I'm good."

"Gud." Ari parrots. 

"Come on scumpo, we'll make lunch. We can have some yummy pizza-ish snacks." 

"Pizza-ish is a trick. That's awful to subject my son to." Sebastian tucks Ari's head to his chest protectively. "How could you?"

"Aww my poor Ari, I'm sorry! Do you forgive me?" Ari sneaks a shy glance at Chris then cackles and makes a dive for him. Chris catches him easily and spins him. "There's my boy! I knew you wouldn't be as sour as Bash." 

"I am not sour!" He says and adds a scowl for show. "You're sour." 

"Daddy's acting sour, scumpo. I think you should kiss that sour away, but that's just me." Chris shifts closer and Sebastian leans down so that Ari can pepper his face with soft kisses. He grins and starts tickling Ari's sides, making him scream-laugh. 

"Dada nu-uh! Nu-uh!" He tries to bat his hands away and only succeeds in opening up more space to tickle. "Cri!" 

"My goodness Bash, you're being a bully!" Chris uses one hand to start tickling him and Sebastian instantly jerks. He's an extremely ticklish person and has taken careful measures to make sure that no one finds out, but now it's blown. Chris' eyes sparkle with a devilish glint. "Oh, Ari, I think your daddy might be a bit ticklish. We should test that out."

"Don't you dare!" He says and holds a hand out. "I swear if you even—gah!" He screams when Chris' fingers dance along his ribs and dissolves into a fit of giggles. "Ch—ris, you jer—k!" 

"Use mean words and you'll get tickled even more~" 

"Stop!" 

"Not until you say I win." 

"No!" He breaks into a run and makes Chris and Ari chase him. He, being the absolute klutz he is, ends up running face first into the wall. 

"Seb!" He steadied himself and turns around, smiling sheepishly at the now worried Chris and Ari. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just very uncoordinated." Chris is still frowning. "I swear I'm fine." 

"You've got a welt on your forehead." He reaches up and touched it, flinching a little. "Jeez Bash, what am I gonna do with you?"

"Wrap me in bubble wrap and keep me in a tub full of packing peanuts?" Chris' eyebrow raises.

"Are you a package?"

"Well, I've had some people say.." Chris doesn't laugh and Sebastian sighs. "I'm fine, dragă. Just a little bump." 

"You're sure?" 

"Absolutely. I know when I've hurt myself worse." He moves in and puts his face on Chris' shoulder to placate him. "I'm perfectly fine, okay?"

"Okay." Sebastian turns to Ari and kisses his nose to smooth the wrinkles there. 

"You too, scumpo. Daddy's fine; I didn't even scramble my brains or leave any blood this time."

"That's not funny." 

"Come on, it so was." 

"Ari, you know when someone we care about gets hurt we've gotta make sure they feel better quickly. Do you know how we do that?"

"Nu-uh?"

"We have to kiss the booboo better." He says and cups the nape of Sebastian's neck. The gesture is all too comforting. "Daddy got hurt on his forehead so you kiss his forehead, right here." He says and points. "Got it?"

"Yesh." Ari kisses his forehead carefully and Sebastian sighs, thoroughly taken care of. 

"Thank you iubit, daddy feels so much better now." 

"And just to be doubly safe, I'll do it too." Chris says and kisses his forehead just beside where Ari did. His kiss is lingering and makes him feel almost lightheaded. He hears himself gasp and Chris pulls away much too soon. "Is that better, dragă?" He knows he isn't imagining that Chris' voice is a tiny bit higher.

"Da—yes." He says and nods groggily. "It's great." A dream, really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


	5. Spacesuits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ari's growing up too fast.

Unsurprisingly, Chris' major role in his life becomes news very quickly. After his Instagram post and various sightings the media and their fans have been going wild. Rumours have been going around since they started working together for The First Avenger so it's nothing new, but at the same time it is. Back then they were just speculation but now there's some truth to what's going on between them. 

Their relationship is being referred to as a common law marriage. It's kind of frightening to see the word marriage attached to their names but Chris doesn't seem to mind at all. He's actually been all over Twitter liking fan edits and tweets about them; it's absolutely ridiculous and over the top adorable. 

On their walk to the park Chris snaps a picture of Sebastian and posts it on Twitter with no caption, just a stupid puckered lipped emoji. It gets ten thousand retweets in under an hour. "You know you're torturing the poor fans with this teasing." Chris grins. 

"Who's teasing?"

"You keep killing everyone with random pictures of me and Ari and vague little comments. How is that not teasing?"

"Well Seb, now I'm allowed to do this." Sebastian glances at him curiously. "Do you know how many pictures I have of you on set and during press tours that I haven't gotten to post yet? It's been driving me absolutely crazy."

"No way."

"I have all of those silly selfies we took last year saved up and even more than that." 

"You're actually the cutest person I've ever met." Ari scowls up at him and he snorts. "Well obviously that excludes you, scumpo. You're my little space duck." He seems satisfied with that and continues playing with his ring of plastic keys. 

"Look at this." Chris says and turns the phone to him; it's an attempted selfie that only shows half of Ari's eyes plus his forehead and hair. "He took it by accident." 

"Oh my god." He clutches his chest dramatically. "You have to send me that right now." They get to the park and find it mostly empty. "Wanna go on the swings, scumpo?"

"Yesh dada." He pushes him over to the swing set and takes him out of the stroller. "Fun!"

"Yes baby, it'll be crazy fun." 

"Cri coom!" 

"Of course scumpo, I'm coming." Sebastian sets Ari in the baby swing and pushes him very carefully, just enough to move the swing a little. It's not much but Ari still giggles like he's flying. Chris whistles and moves to stand right in front of Ari and lowers himself slightly, pretending to be shocked when his feet hit his butt. "Oh my—Ari, I can't believe you're going that high!" 

"Wow scumpo, you're really going for it!" Ari wiggles his feet in an attempt to kick Chris again. Chris doesn't dodge either. 

"Dada!" He says and points at Chris. Chris turns and stares with wide eyes. 

"You want your daddy to kick me?" He nods. 

"Well, well, well." Sebastian says and shakes out his shoulders. "Would you look at that. I guess it's my turn to kick you." Chris straightens up and grins like a wolf. 

"If you do it hard, you're getting one back." 

"Awesome!" Sebastian takes Ari out of the swing and straps him back into the stroller. "Okay scumpo, watch how daddy does it." 

"Remember that daddy's trained in stage combat so he had an unfair advantage." Chris adds. 

"Hush." He says and lines himself up. He adjusts his stance and swings, making solid contact. Chris yelps and jerks forward. 

"Hey! You didn't even count it down!" 

"That takes the surprise out of it!" 

"I didn't get to prepare!"

"Would you have clenched or something?"

"You're a cheater. When we get home you're so gonna get it." Sebastian's playful mood is instantly replaced by a dreamy weightless feeling. His chest is full of bubbles and he nearly squeals; Chris called his apartment home. Home! "What?"

"Nothing, this is just really fun." Sebastian takes Ari out of the stroller again and Chris pushes it over to the play structure. "Chris, wanna take him on the slide?" Chris beams. 

"Absolutely! Let's go scumpo!" Chris looks like a child running to the slides and he can't help but laugh. He's too precious. Sebastian stands in front of the slide and takes way more pictures than necessary then starts recording when they go down the slide. It's hilarious to see Chris, with all of his muscles and his beard and everything, squeezing down a kid's slide and pretending to have the best time. 

"Uhgeen!" Again.

"As many times as you want." They go down the slide over and over and each time Chris looks just as thrilled as the last. He's the perfect father and an amazing counterpart to Sebastian, the best part is they both know it. They can see how well they work together and really always have. 

"My boys." Sebastian says as he records another video. "Chris, Ari, say hi!" Chris sticks his tongue out from the bottom of the slide. "What a baby!" 

"Dada, play!" 

"Coming scumpo!" Sebastian turns the camera to himself. "Look at 'em, my sweetest guys." Needless to say as soon as it's posted to Instagram, it goes viral.

-

Chris knows he's going overboard with all of the pictures he's posting but he can't help himself. He's not even in it for the response, he just wants to show everyone how much happiness he's been given. He adds little stickers to most of them and fuels the raging fire that they've turned the media into. It doesn't matter though, simply because the three of them are happy. 

They're flipping through channels when they first see an entertainment report talking about them. Pictures of them at the park, grocery store, and even just walking down the street flash across the screen. One gets closed up on and it's of their hands linked on the handle of Ari's stroller. They look like a couple, a family even. 

There's another picture but this time it closes up on him. He's laughing at something Sebastian and Ari are doing and there's clear love in his eyes and painted all over his face. He looks desperately in love. Chris glances down at Sebastian and finds him still sitting on the ground tying Ari's wet hair back. 

"Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan might finally be a couple!" The host says and grins. "After many years of speculation and accounts, it appears that they've finally settled down. The pair have been spotted all over New York with Sebastian's son Ari and haven't been hiding a thing. Chris and Sebastian have both been using their social media accounts to publicize their relationship, posting pictures and videos multiple times a day." 

"They look like newlyweds." The co-host comments. "This is the happiest they've ever looked and it's lovely. Even Ari looks thrilled! I wonder if Chris has been introduced as his dad yet." 

"Well Chris' recent response to a Twitter question makes it pretty clear that he wouldn't mind that. When asked if he adopted Ari with Sebastian he replied 'no, but it's never too late'." Chris' entire face turns pink and he drops the remote as he fumbles to change the channel. Sebastian turns and holds it out to him. 

"I, I, I umm.. I'm sorry I didn't tell you? I actually forgot that I said that; a fan asked and said I look like a real father when I'm with him and I couldn't help it. I, you know I have a bad habit of not thinking before I do things. I c-can delete it." 

"Hey," Sebastian says in a calm voice. "Breathe, okay?" Chris nods and takes a deep breath. "If you think I'm mad, I'm not. Not nearly. I'm very happy, actually. To know that you love him enough to take him in as your own.. it really makes me happy." 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You and I really like to speed race into things, hmm?"

"Going from casual to family in a month." 

"Were we ever causal?"

"No." 

"Didn't think so." The sound of Ari's blocks clinking together calms him a little which is surprising. "You don't have to be embarrassed about how you feel." 

"So umm.. does that mean I'm off the hook for calling you my CLH?"

"CLH?" 

"Common law hubby." Sebastian blushes. "I know it's stupid." 

"You.. You haven't once done anything to discourage the idea that we're a couple, have you?"

"Uh, no I guess I haven't. Is that bad? Should I have?" He feels a little funny around the edges, kind of like he's about to throw up. Sebastian grabs his phone off of the table and scrolls through a few things them hands it to him. It's his Instagram. His feed is entirely covered in pictures of Ari and him; there are pictures of them separately and together, even pictures of Chris from years ago. The few that he clicks on are all tagged 'dragă meatball'. 

"I tease you about posting so much because I love it. I umm.. I love that we're so important to you because you're equally as important to us." 

"Seb." His voice comes out as more of a whimper than anything else. Ari peeks around Sebastian and frowns. 

"Cri? Sad?" Chris smiles but it's shaky. 

"I'm okay, honey." Ari reaches out to him and he picks him up. It takes a second but he wraps his little arms around Chris' neck as best he can and hugs him tightly. 

"Luh ya." He closes his eyes and hugs him back.

"I love you too, Ari. So much." He doesn't understand how things have moved so fast but it's wonderful. He's the luckiest man in the world; he's been welcomed into the most loving family imaginable and they love him back. He never thought that years of pining after Sebastian would end up like this. 

They put Ari to bed a few hours after and Chris is still flying high. He feels complete and loved, it's the best thing he's ever experienced. He only realizes he's been standing in the hallway for ten minutes without moving when Sebastian comes up to him and touches him on the arm.

"You okay?" He asks cautiously. Chris nods. 

"I'm good." 

"Is it about earlier? I know we said some stuff and left even more unsaid but umm.. Did I pressure you? Are you overwhelmed?" 

"No, Seb. Not at all. I'm, fuck, I'm happy. I'm so happy." 

"You are?"

"God yes. You've given me everything—I've never been happier." Sebastian's entire face lights up. 

"Chris, will you sleep in my room tonight? I don't think I could separate myself from you right now even if I really wanted to—which I so don't."

"Come on." He says and takes Sebastian's hand. He decides against it and drops his hand, picking him up instead. Sebastian squeals and clings onto him. 

"Don't drop me!" 

"Like I'd ever drop you." He scoffs and brings him into the bedroom. He climbs into bed with him and Sebastian curls up around him, his feet between Chris' legs. 

"You know, this does feel like a real family. Having a bit of family time before putting the baby to bed and snuggling in bed together." 

"That's oddly conventional for you." Sebastian shrugs. 

"I guess that's what I want now." 

"Should I get a minivan?"

"Will you drive Ari to space camp?"

"I'll get him there early so he gets first crack at the activities." Sebastian smiles up at him shyly. 

"How would you feel if one day sometime in the future he did you call you dad?" Chris' body thrums. 

"I'd be honoured." 

"And if umm.. if our relationship turned into more than common law?" His breathing speeds up at the same time his heart rate does. Sebastian means legal marriage. 

"Get up here." Sebastian straightens out and Chris takes his chin in hand and kisses him. It's even sweeter than that first time and it makes him weak. Their lips brush together chastely for a few minutes until they part and they breathe each other in. Sebastian is everything to him and has been for so long that he can't remember a time that he wasn't. He's had feelings for him for so many years that none of this is too fast, now he knows that Sebastian feels the same way. 

Chris tongue prods at Sebastian's lower lip and he moans, opening his mouth and pressing closer. He languidly strokes Sebastian's tongue with his and sighs. It's too amazing, this thing between them. It's an invisible tether that's always been there but is now being spooled around them so tightly that they're pressed flush together. 

"Dragă mea." Sebastian pants. "Te vreau, dragă." He doesn't know what it means and somehow he doesn't need to. With the way he's saying it, he knows it's important and true. "Vreau să te iubesc." He kisses the words from Sebastian's lips and makes him whine. 

"Whatever we are, I want it baby. I want it so fucking badly." 

"I've been waiting forever. I'm greedy and I want it all, Chris. Anything you wanna give me is what I want."

"Bash, I'd gladly give you everything I have." 

"I don't deserve you."

"You deserve more." Sebastian brushes his fingers across Chris' cheek. 

"You're perfect, dragă. I've only seen you for over 5 years. Now I have Ari and you're here with us, we're a goddamn family. No matter what that's what we are."

"Yeah, baby. That's what we are." Sebastian kisses him again and he melts against him, love seeping from every pore on his body. 

"Don't leave me, okay? Don't go." 

"Never." 

-

The kiss doesn't change their dynamic much. They still act the same with the minor addition of playful kisses and touches. Chris holds him and touches him whenever he can; his favourite is when he's making food and Chris comes up behind him to kiss his neck. It's cheesy but he's had fireworks going off inside of him for weeks and all because of Ari and Chris.

"Do you think I could fit through his tunnel?" Sebastian asks from the floor. Chris grins down at him. 

"Probably not." 

"It's my hips, isn't it?"

"More your shoulders."

"I bet I could." 

"Nah, I don't think you could." Sebastian sits up and crawls over to the rainbow tube. It's not as small as it looks, so it shouldn't be all that hard. "You're seriously going to try." 

"Yup." 

"That was designed for toddlers!"

"I'm a toddler at heart." 

"That doesn't surprise me." He stares at it for a few minutes then decides that the best way to go is to slide in. He lies on his back and grabs the outside, sliding himself in slowly. He knows he's screwed when he feels his legs get sandwiched together. "You're stuck."

"I am not."

"Ari, your daddy's stuck." 

"Stuck!"

"I can get myself out." 

"Let's see it." 

"Maybe I want to stay in here. I feel like a caterpillar." 

"You look hilarious, dragă, really." Sebastian attempt to shimmy his way out but doesn't get very far. He sighs and lies flat on the ground and tries to push out, again not doing much in terms of freeing himself. "Do you want help?"

"I can do it." Chris stands up and sets Ari down then takes the edge of the tube in his hands. 

"Wiggle out and I'll pull." 

"Okay." He says and Chris starts to pull. Sebastian manages to get his hips free and though it's easier it still takes a bit to get himself out. He's almost out when he feels Ari's hands pulling on his arm. "Thanks scumpo, you're such a good helper." He says and then sees that Ari is standing up on his own. "Chris!" He hisses.

"Yeah?"

"Look!" Chris looks up at Ari and gapes. 

"You're standing by yourself!" His mouth widens even further. "I didn't put him even close to there—holy, oh my god Seb he walked!" Sebastian surprises himself and bursts into tears. He covers his face and sobs, his entire body shaking with the force. 

"Dada? Okey?" He can't control his voice enough to even attempt to respond. 

"Sebastian, baby, are you okay?" He sits up and presses the heel of his palms into his eyes. "Talk to me, baby. What's wrong?" 

"Dada?" Ari's hands are on his ankle and he pulls his own away from his face. He looks so afraid for him. 

"I'm okay." He says and wipes his tears away. Chris wraps his arms around his waist and tucks his head into his neck. Ari crawls up to sit in his lap and nuzzle his chest. He's never felt this loved before. "I promise guys, I'm fine. Just a little emotional."

"What happened?" 

"My baby's growing up too fast. One second he was just babbling and crawling a little now he's saying real words and walking. Walking! My little spaceman is, is," He starts to cry again. "M'proud of—of him." 

"I know baby, I am too. No matter how big he gets he'll always be your baby, Bash." 

"Yesh dada. Baby!" Sebastian picks Ari up and holds him close. 

"You're doing so great, my love. So great." He turns his head and kisses Chris softly, just the touch of his lips soothing his overwhelming emotions. Chris kisses him again then moves to brush their noses together. "Thank you, dragă mea. For being here." 

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be than with my family, Seb."


	6. Double Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a parent isn't always easy but it's nice to have someone on your side.

Ari’s reached a stage of not sleeping through nights anymore. Sebastian read that that normally happens with newborns but apparently Ari missed that and is making up for it now. It’s on nights- mornings, really- when Ari doesn’t sleep a wink and gets to sleep past sunrise that he’s thankful for working out and gaining strength. He’s able to carry Sebastian who has Ari on his chest into his room so that they can sleep comfortably. Making sure that neither of them falls is a bit tricky but he manages to night after night.  
Tonight is a particularly difficult one. Ari is fussy and resistant to just about everything. He won’t watch tv or listen to a story and refuses to drink his bottle. He won’t do anything he’s told and everything is a battle. It’s clearly upsetting Sebastian and honestly it’s upsetting him too. Neither one of them really knows what to do because he’s normally so happy.

“Scumpo, we can’t play with toys right now.” Sebastian says and steers the baby away from his blocks. “It’s too late; we’re just gonna relax on the couch.”

“Dada.” Ari whines. “Toys?”

“We can sit down and relax but no toys. They’ll only wind you up more.”

“Toys!” 

“No, Ari.” Ari’s lip quivers and before they can react he starts to wail. “Oh my god.” Sebastian’s eyes are wide with terror. “I made him cry!” Chris springs into action and moves to comfort them.

“No dada!” Ari says and pushes against Sebastian’s chest, squirming and trying to get away. “No dada!” The hurt on Sebastian’s face is heartbreaking and makes Chris feel weak. He takes Ari from him and starts to bounce him in an attempt to soothe. Sebastian stands there with his arms hanging limply by his sides. 

“Seb,” He says softly. “baby, it’s okay.” He doesn’t reply. “He’s just tired and grumpy; babies do this all the time.”

“I upset him.” Sebastian whimpers. “I made him cry, Chris. I made my own baby cry.” Sebastian looks like he himself could burst into tears that could rival Ari’s. “And now he doesn’t want me.”

“It’s not personal. You know people get mad when they’re tired and it’s worse with babies because they can’t express things properly.”

“He doesn’t want me.” Sebastian runs his fingers through his hair, clearly looking for something to occupy his hands because he doesn’t have Ari anymore. “I made him sad and now he doesn’t want me! God, he probably hates me!”

“He doesn’t hate you.” Sebastian’s obviously overtired and it’s getting to him. That mixed with a first time parent isn’t good. “Dragă, he loves you more than anyone.”

“I don’t want him to hate me.” Sebastian sniffles and rubs his eyes. “I don’t want him to hate me.”

“He doesn’t, baby. You know he couldn’t possibly.”

“I screwed up everything!”

“Baby no. You’re both really tired and emotional, by the time morning comes he won’t be upset at all.” Sebastian looks beyond exhausted and utterly crushed. “Lie down on the couch and try to get some sleep. I’ll look after Ari.”

“Chris-“

“Let me help, Bash.” Sebastian nods and goes over to the couch, slumping down onto it. He’s so unlike himself. “It’s okay, he doesn’t hate you.”

“You’re such a good dad, Chris. You were born for it.” Normally he’d feel giddy about something like that but right now it’s upsetting. Sebastian clearly thinks that he isn’t.

“You’re beating yourself up over nothing. I promise this is just because he’s tired.” Sebastian only stares at the ceiling.  
Ari, much to his disappointment, screams himself to sleep. Chris holds him the entire time and puts him in his crib once he finally closes his eyes. He sets the baby monitors up and brings one out into the living room where he finds Sebastian curled up on the corner of the couch. He’s tiny and upset, it isn’t something he deserves even remotely.  
He’s seen his sisters go through this exact situation before. Going without sleep plays tricks on a parent’s mind and everything seems like a disaster. He remembers Carly crying after not sleeping for two days and Scott having to watch their nephew so that she could calm down and sleep. It was upsetting then and it’s even more so now because Sebastian doesn’t know how to deal with it at all. He didn’t prepare himself for the bad parts of being a father. 

“He’s sleeping.” Sebastian nods. 

“Thanks for your help.”

“He doesn’t hate you.” He says and sits down in front of him. “He loves you.”

“I made him cry.”

“It happens.”

“I’m a bad dad.” Chris shakes his head and opens his arms. Sebastian crawls over to him and buries himself in the safety of his body. “I made him upset and he didn’t want me.”

“My nephew went through a stage like this. He screamed and cried and threw fits. Most of all he didn’t want to be around Carly because she said no to him when he threw fits. After they ended he would always cry for her and things would return to normal.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Things are tense because you’re both not sleeping much but he absolutely does not hate you and you are an amazing father. Don’t doubt either of those things for a second.” 

“I’m so glad you’re here, Chris. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

“I’m here for you baby. Always.” Chris lies down and cradles Sebastian against his chest, his body nestled tightly against him. It’s the most comfortable they’ve been in days. 

“I sometimes wonder if I’m doing right by him.” Sebastian whispers. “If I’m doing the best I can. I don’t want to let him down because he deserves everything the world has to offer. I want to give him whatever he needs and whatever he wants. But when he cries because of something I’ve said... it feels like I’m a really crappy dad.” His worries are completely justified but he still wishes that he didn’t have them at al. 

“It’s perfectly normal to feel that way but you have to know that discipline is important. He’s still very young but setting boundaries now is essential to how he’ll behave when he’s older. If you let him do whatever he wants he’ll continue on that way for god knows how long.” 

“I just don’t want him to think that I’m mean.”

“Honestly, he’ll be a little mad but it won’t last for long. Making your kids mad at you sometimes is part of being a good parent because you know that you’re making a decision that benefits them.”

“I’m just scared, Chris. I don’t know where the line between being too strict and being too easygoing is.”

“You still have time to figure that out.” 

“How are you so good at this?”

“I babysat a ton when I was younger and even more when some of my relatives had kids. I was scared shitless when I was first left alone with a kid but it became easier over time.”

“You’re even better at dealing with me though.” He says and smiles sadly. “When I’m being dramatic you can talk me down.” 

“You’re never dramatic. Everything you’ve told me has made sense and I totally understand where you’re coming from. I can’t talk you down when you’re being honest and open to suggestions.” 

“I don’t know how I got so lucky with you.”

“It’s not luck, baby, it’s all you. Do you think I would’ve fallen for you if you weren’t the most amazing person in the entire world?” 

“I like you so fucking much. Like… I like you so much it’s crazy, I think about you all the time.” He knows that if Sebastian weren’t exhausted he wouldn’t admit such things so he won’t talk to Sebastian about anything he says right now unless he brings it up. “Let’s makeout like teenagers.” Chris snorts, taken completely off guard. 

“What?”

“Back when we were filming for the first time together and we read lines in your trailer, I wanted to makeout with you. Like really badly. I almost kissed you ten times in the first twenty minutes because I was just so… I don’t know how to explain it. Then we actually started talking and getting to know each other and I had the biggest crush on you.”

“You did?”

“Absolutely. I felt like an idiot but then when we were together it always felt better. You made me feel better without even trying.” 

“I’ve always liked you, Bash. I liked you right from the start and uh, I once asked you out but you took it the wrong way and invited some of the other cast members.” Sebastian groans and buries his face in Chris’ neck.

“Oh god that’s so like me. I would’ve gotten to go on a date with you but I invited other people? That’s so embarrassing.” 

“It was at first but now that I think about it, it’s kind of funny.”

“It so is not.”

“Think about it like this; now we can go on a real date that doesn’t have to be cut short because of a morning filming schedule.” Sebastian smiles brightly at him, a tiny bit dazed. 

“You want to go on a date? Still?”

“Of course I do. I’ve been dying to take you somewhere you’ll love and makeout with you like we’re teenagers.” Sebastian giggles and the sound makes him so unbelievably happy. 

“We can bring Ari, too.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. We’ll do something that’s fun for all of us and it’ll be even better than a quiet little date for two.”

“You’re perfect for me. You and Ari are everything I’ve ever needed and more.” Chris shifts so that they’re lying side by side facing each other. Sebastian is on top of him a little because the couch isn’t exactly big enough for this but it’s okay. 

“Kiss me, baby.” Sebastian does instantly. This kiss is heavy but no less sweet than any other, possibly even more so because of all of the things they’ve just talked about. Sebastian raises one of his hands and curls his fingers into Chris’ hair, sighing into his mouth. He wants to be everything for Sebastian and please him and Ari. He wants more than anything to be here for them and for them to be a real family.

They fall asleep wrapped around each other like the roots of a solid, beautiful tree.

-

Ari’s bad mood breaks a few days later and things return to normal. It’s great to be back in his son’s good books and it’s a sign that Chris is right about what’s to come. Without Chris he would’ve freaked out a whole lot more and he’s very grateful to him for diffusing the situation and reassuring him. He remembers everything he said to Chris and surprisingly isn’t at all embarrassed. In fact, he’s glad that his feelings are finally laid bare. Keeping how much he cares about Chris to himself has been getting on his nerves.  
In order to improve Ari’s walking, Sebastian and Chris encourage him to waddle around to his heart’s content. He has a small plastic chair that he pushes around to keep himself stable and it really does help. Sure he’s moving slowly but progress is progress and they’re both extremely proud of him. 

“We’re getting a ball pit.” Chris says and throws down the toy catalogue he’d been reading. 

“A ball pit?” He asks and crawls around behind Ari, following him from a good distance to catch him if he falls. “Those can get huge, dragă.”

“They actually make smaller ones for babies. It’s fun for them because it’s a toy but it helps with motor skills and you can start teaching them numbers and colours.”

“That actually sounds like a good idea.”

“I thought you’d like it.”

“Yeah?” Chris grins evilly and Sebastian narrows his eyes. “Just what’s going through your head, Evans?”

“Well I know that tennis is more your thing...” His eyes widen in surprise. Of course Chris is talking about the goddamn ball pit meme and the tennis match he played years ago. Naturally he knows about that. 

“I can’t believe you.”

“You looked so cute.”

“Stop it.”

“No, seriously you did. You looked adorable and so excited.”

“Shut up.”

“Shuddup.” Ari says and continues pushing the chair. 

“Oh my god Ari don’t say that.” Sebastian attempts to do damage control but knows very well that it’s too late. “That’s not a nice thing to say.”

“Dada say.” 

“I know I said it but it was mean and I shouldn’t have.”

“Shuddup.”

“No scumpo, that’s a bad thing to say. Really it’s rude and no one should say it. Isn’t that right, Chris?” He looks over at him and finds him covering his mouth to stifle his laughter. 

“I need some support here!”

“It’s just so funny!”

“It is not.” He says but giggles just a tiny bit. “It so isn’t. I actually taught him something rude and he isn’t even two.”

“Shuddup.”

“How do I get him to stop saying it?” 

“I don’t think you can.” 

“Shuddup.” They both burst out laughing so hard that they can barely breathe. Ari cackles and claps his hands together excitedly. “Shuddup! Shuddup dada! Shuddup Cri!” 

-

Sebastian has zero rhythm or musical ability anywhere in his body, at all. Chris didn’t know that before but now he’s one hundred percent sure of it. They managed to get sidetracked in the toy store and are now playing in the musical toy section and Sebastian is terrible at every instrument. They’re meant for children so they’re designed to be easier but he still isn’t even remotely good. Chris can play a few instruments but he wouldn’t call himself a prodigy, still he’s worlds better than Sebastian. 

“Where are the triangles? I can totally play the triangle.” Sebastian huffs after an unsuccessful attempt at the flute. “I’m going to be great at it.”

“You don’t have to be good at everything.”

“Says you.”

“That doesn’t even make sense.”

“Says you.” He repeats, his tone whiny and bratty. Sometimes he can be more of a child than Ari and it’s really fascinating. Ari’s pushing a miniature cart and staring up at Sebastian to mimic everything he’s doing so right now he’s sticking his chin up in the air like he’s offended. “I can do it.”

“Why don’t you try the xylophone?”

“If I’m trying one it has to rainbow keys or no dice.” 

“It seems like this trip is turning into a shopping spree for toys for you, Bash.” 

“I need to show Ari how to play these things so I have to be good at something.”

“He’s just a baby, he won’t know that you’re not doing it right.”

“Scumpo, do you want a xylophone or a triangle?” Ari thinks for a few seconds. 

“Trigle.”

“Ha.” Chris rolls his eyes. 

“Very mature.” They enter an aisle that has more people in it and Sebastian picks Ari up, meeting little resistance. Ari is very friendly but he’s nervous around new people until he actually gets a read on them. Naturally being with a lot of kids who are bigger than him is a bit frightening. “Ball pit?”

“It should be around here somewhere.” 

“Oh! Look at the tents- we should go camping.” 

“You want to?”

“Yeah. But not actually outside because he’s way too little to be spending nights out there.”

“I agree; so we’ll set it up in the living room or something.” Sebastian beams.

“I was thinking the same thing.” He shifts Ari higher and kisses his forehead. “Scumpo, how do you feel about going camping?”

“Gud!”

“Awesome.” They end up going way overboard and getting much more than they came for. Thankfully Chris thought ahead and rented a car for this trip because they would’ve been in huge trouble when it came to bringing it all home. They go to checkout and it takes forever to unload all of it but the cashier is patient. 

“Well aren’t you cute.” She says and smiles at Ari. “What’s your name, cutie?”

“Ari.” He chirps and gives her a darling smile. Chris can’t help but chuckle because it’s the same expression Sebastian uses when he’s trying to charm people. Like father like son.

“There’s tons of fun stuff here. You’re lucky to have dads that care so much.” Dads. Chris’ face turns a shade of pink that has yet to be named and Sebastian grabs his hand, slotting his fingers in between Chris’ and squeezing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The funny thing is my mom told me about being so exhausted when I was a baby because I literally wouldn't go to sleep that she cried and had to give me to someone else which I find hilarious. My two year old cousin does the toy thing whenever he's up past midnight and the whole point of sitting with him is relaxing enough for him to go to sleep so I have to say no and a war begins. Kids are ridiculous and I love it for the most part.
> 
> I love seeing your comments, it's a real moral booster and I appreciate every single one. You can also find me on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


	7. Asteroid Belt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The press isn't always so kind, especially to a new parent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; some sexual content (non-explicit)

When Sebastian wakes up snuggled tightly against Chris' warm, bare chest and feels perfectly content and warmer than he ever has, he knows he's in huge trouble. He feels like he's been waking up this way for his entire life and is more than willing to snuggle there forever. One of Chris' arms is wrapped around his waist and the other is pressed against his back, hugging him even though he's asleep. It's just so perfect and right— it's big trouble. 

Sebastian kisses Chris' throat and slips out of his arms, leaving the room and padding down the hall to check on Ari. He's still fast asleep and sucking on his lower lip; he looks like an angel, small and glowing. Whenever he sees his son he gets an overwhelming feeling of pure love and pride. Sometimes he forgets that Ari is truly his baby and then he sees him and everything comes rushing back. That's my son, he always thinks, my everything. Ari owns his heart solely and he'll spend the rest of his life doing whatever it takes to keep him safe and make him happy. That's the joy of being a father; always having someone to care for and spoil with love. 

He kisses Ari's forehead and heads back into the bedroom, crossing the room quietly and going to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He's still a little tired but knows that if he goes back to bed now he'll never get up and Chris will only encourage his laziness. Chris loves to keep him in bed while he watches Ari and does everything else that needs to be done; it's sweet but absolutely ridiculous. 

Sebastian is standing in front of the mirror yet still doesn't notice Chris come into the room. He only does when Chris wraps his arms around him and presses his lips to the side of his neck. Sebastian sighs and leans back against his solid chest. His heart is loud in the silence of the room and his breathing speeds up the more Chris kisses him. His neck was never that sensitive before but apparently it is now. 

Chris' beard rubs pleasantly against his neck, his warm breath ghosting across his skin and making goosebumps rise. His lips drag up and down then switch to gentle, open mouth kisses from his shoulder to just behind his ear. A quiet keen slips free and Chris pays attention to that sensitive spot, kissing and nuzzling and even licking. Sebastian's knees buckle and his head lulls back onto Chris' shoulder. He's slowly heating up and becoming unbelievably pliant against Chris' body. He loves the attention, he lives for it, but only from Chris.

"Morning baby." 

"Mm." Chris' hand starts to caress Sebastian's abdomen and he moans. 

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah." His voice is far too breathy and he's embarrassed by it. "Real well." 

"You're so beautiful first thing." 

"You say the nicest things, dragă mea." 

"You inspire me." Sebastian blushes and turns his head to mouth at his beard. Chris openly moans and puts more pressure on Sebastian's abdomen. This is the most physical they've ever gotten and though it isn't overly sexual, it's still intoxicating. He runs the tip of his tongue along Chris' cheek and feels him tremble. "Bash, that feels fucking great." 

"Yeah?"

"God yes." Sebastian drags his teeth across his jaw and he groans. His hand moves under Sebastian's shirt and his fingers stroke along his stomach. He's lost most of the muscle definition from Civil War and hasn't worked out in at least a month but Chris doesn't seem to mind. "You're so smooth, baby. So goddamn perfect." 

"Chris.."

"You look amazing when you're buff and when you're yourself, you look.. god you're too much." Chris' hand moves higher and gets close to his pecs, his nipples hardening almost instantly. Chris notices but doesn't say anything. 

"Chris, baby, please." He whines. 

"What do you need, dragă?" 

"Touch me— anywhere, I don't care, just— please." 

"You got it." Chris catches Sebastian's earlobe between his teeth and tugs, his fingers skimming the bottom of his pec. Sebastian's tank rides up and gives Chris more space to move which he takes advantage of, flicking Sebastian's nipple. Pleasure ripples through him and he gasps, legs trembling hard. "Oh baby you're so gorgeous." His takes his nipple between two fingers and rubs. 

"Yes, like that, I like that." He doesn't realize that he's grinding against Chris' pelvis until Chris starts to pant into his ear. "Chris," Chris meets the movements of his hips and he feels how hard he is, moaning a little and rubbing right up against him. He feels incredible this close and Sebastian's head clouds over with need.

His body is screaming for more and he wants to drop to his knees for Chris. He wants to make him feel so amazing that he cries and cums screaming his name. Chris rubs his nipple harder and harder until he's whimpering, sweat building on his forehead. He raises his other hand and shoves it under Sebastian's tank to grab onto his other nipple. He twists and pulls on them and Sebastian whines. 

"That's good baby." 

"I'm gonna cum—" He's never cum from just foreplay and now he's right on the edge. "— Chris, more, please. Just a little.."

"Mm, Bash. You're doing so good." He's never heard Chris speak like this, both in tone or his wording. "Cum when you need to." Sebastian's mouth falls opened and his hips churn mindlessly. Chris has him pegged and somehow knows exactly what he wants. He lets go of one nipple to drag his nails across it and Sebastian nearly sobs.

"Fuck—" The baby monitor chirps and Ari's little voice rings out. Chris pulls away and breathes in and out for a few minutes until his erection goes down. 

"I'll go check on him." Chris says and kisses Sebastian's temple. As soon as he leaves the room he leans heavily against the sink. 

So much for taking it slow. 

-

Ari reaches for him on sight. It's the best feeling in the universe, being wanted and loved by him. He picks him up and pushes his curls off of his forehead. "Hey scumpo." 

"Cri~"

"Today is your doctor's visit." He says and heads to the changing table. "The three of us will go together and then go get lunch after, sound good?"

"Yesh." He changes him quickly and gets him into a loose shirt with cute little space pyjama bottoms. "Dada?" Chris blushes at the mere mention of Sebastian. 

"He's showering, honey. He'll be out soon and we'll start getting ready to go. For now let's get you something to eat." 

Ari isn't picky when it comes to food. He'll eat pretty much anything you put in front of him. Today though, Chris sticks with strawberry banana baby food. Ari needs to get some vaccinations and if he's anything like Chris, he'll get sick afterward. Chris has always been open to the power of suggestion and after hearing that it was possible to get a little sick after a needle he always did. 

"I bet you'll get a lollipop or a Popsicle after your appointment." He says and feeds him a scoop. Ari's eyes light up with excitement. "The doctor always gave me one for being good." 

"Gud?"

"Yup. If you're good, which you always are, you'll get a treat." 

"A small one, scumpo." Sebastian says as he walks into the room. "You don't want to rot your teeth before you even get all of them." 

"Sish." Sebastian grins. Ari doesn't know any other numbers; he heard Sebastian say six and now is obsessed with it. 

"You want six treats?"

"Yesh." 

"Six is too many!" 

"Nu-uh."

"We'll split the difference and say three throughout the day." Ari nods and opens his mouth. Chris feeds him some more and Sebastian slides into the chair beside him. Having him so close after what happened makes him blush hard. He can feel him staring and fights to remain calm. "Hey." Sebastian says, bumping his knee against Chris'. 

"Hey." His voice is a little squeaky and he wants to sink into the floor. 

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just uh, a little.."

"Shell shocked?" Sebastian supplies. "Completely dazed?" Chris chuckles.

"Those work." 

"Do you.. do you regret it?" He sounds more nervous than he ever has so he grabs his hand under the table. 

"Of course not. Bash, it was awesome." 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. We didn't get very far but man, I'm gonna be thinking about that for a while."

"You're gonna ruin me."

"What do you mean?"

"Not in a bad way. I mean you're going to make it impossible to ever want anything other than you and what we have." He turns to him and smiles. 

"That's good, considering that's exactly what I want. You won't ever want anyone else, Bash, because you're mine."

"Yours." Sebastian's voice is soft and dreamy. 

"If you're okay with that." 

"More than okay."

"We still don't have to label anything, though. So long as we're comfortable with where we are." 

"I'm comfortable. Are you?" Chris squeezes his hand. 

"Yeah baby, I am."

-

The doctor's office is full of squirmy children and clearly annoyed parents but it's a big area so it's not too bad. Sebastian checks in with the receptionist and comes to sit in the corner with Chris. Sebastian has Ari strapped to his chest so that he can get him out easier once they get to the exam room but Chris knows that it's because he's anxious. This is the first actual doctor's appointment Sebastian has went to with Ari— all of the others had been conducted by the adoption agency— so his anxiety is amped up. Chris takes his hand and strokes it with his thumb until some of the tension in his body loosens.

Ari is fiddling with Sebastian's necklace— that he wore specifically for that purpose— and is totally at ease but the two of them really aren't. Chris is nervous because he knows that Ari's going to be afraid when he sees the needle and because he knows that Sebastian is probably going to cry if Ari does. He doesn't want his two favourite people to suffer, not at all. 

"It's okay, Seb. He's going to be fine."

"What if the doctor is too rough on him?"

"Babe, Dr. Beasley is great— the agency recommended her and even your mom checked her out just to make sure. He's in good hands."

"I just.. I know this is necessary but it sucks."

"We'll get lunch after and maybe go to the park? Let's have a fun day together." 

"I actually have to do something after this." 

"What?"

"I have to go talk to my agent about possible roles." 

"You're going back to work?"

"Not right now, but I have to sometime."

"Do you want to?" Sebastian sighs. 

"You know I love acting but ideally I'd love to be a stay at home dad, at least for a little while. If I could devote my life to taking care of Ari solely, I would."

"So why don't you?"

"I have fans, I need a job, I live for acting. I can't just abandon everything even if I do kind of want to."

"How long can you take a break for?"

"Really as long as I want but if I want to stay relevant, at most a year. I should probably get something in a few months though."

"Take the whole year." 

"What?"

"The whole year is yours to take care of Ari. I know you need a job to keep making money for the future and for now but I'll help." Sebastian only stares so he continues. "I'm working so I'll help with expenses—"

"— I can't take your money, Chris."

"Yes you can."

"No I can't. You're not my sugar daddy." Chris snorts. "I'm serious, Chris. If you just give me money I'll feel like I'm using you. It's not fair."

"Don't take it for you then, take it for Ari." 

"That's still the same thing."

"Put it in an account or something, let it get interest or use it now for things he needs. I want to help provide for him because you know I love him like my own." Sebastian looks so amazed. "You said I could help, Seb. So let me do this." 

"Maybe we are in a common law marriage." Chris shrugs. 

"There are worse things."

As it turns out the appointment isn't bad at all. Dr. Beasley checks Ari out for physical signs of distress or illness and clears him of a variety of issues; she also does a small allergy test, checks his ears and throat, and gives him his needle. Ari only sniffles a little and holds onto Sebastian's shirt when the needle comes his way but other than that is fine completely fine. He gets two red lollipops and his grin is magical. 

"Dada's brave boy." Sebastian says and kisses Ari's nose. "You were so strong, scumpo, I'm so proud of you."

"Dada?" He says and offers the unopened lollipop to Sebastian, which makes him break out into a heart stopping, blinding smile. 

"My little guy, you're already great at sharing. That's a life skill. But it's okay, you earned your treats so you get to keep them."

"You ready to go get lunch?" Chris asks and earns a smile from Ari. He's surprisingly smiley for someone who just got poked and prodded at. 

"Yesh!"

-

"Chris Evans, Sebastian Stan's sugar daddy?" Sebastian reads out loud. "Sources say that Evans has become Stan's primary source of income now that he's on a temporary hiatus from acting." Chris is just barely hiding his annoyance. Someone was listening to their conversation at the doctor's office and actually leaked it to the press. It's the most disgusting thing that's happened so far in his career. "Our sources also say that Stan is considering stopping acting completely."

"Jesus." He says softly. Ari is napping on his chest so he can't make too much noise or move too suddenly. "I can't believe this."

"With the adoption of his son Ari, Stan seems to be settling into a comfortable domestic life that now includes Evans. They were seen earlier today exiting a popular restaurant in New York holding hands and talking to Ari." Sebastian rubs his forehead. "Stan's Instagram posts and Evans' tweets have led fans to believe that their relationship is progressing quickly and could possibly already be headed to marriage." 

"This is craziness. I know that news spreads fast but this is on a whole other level." 

"There's more."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Sebastian covers his face for a second and scrolls down. "Could Sebastian Stan's new family impact his future with Marvel?"

"That's fucked up. Of course me and Ari aren't going to mess with your career— that's ridiculous to say."

"I broke up with Margarita because I was fucking you on the side, apparently." His voice is shaking. "Ari hasn't appeared with me before now because he's my real son who I kept hidden because I was ashamed."

"What the actual fuck?"

"According to a bunch of parenting professionals I'm not a great father and given my current situation I shouldn't even have a kid." Chris stands up carefully and lies Ari in his playpen then walks over to where Sebastian is sitting. "My life is a mess because I've been closeted and every relationship I've ever been in has ended in disaster, so I should stay away from you because your life is in order."

"Seb—"

"I'm using you for money and publicity because you're very popular and Ari is a stunt to get me attention." Sebastian's working himself up to a breakdown very quickly. "Margarita said that I never wanted to be a father so it doesn't make sense that is randomly choose to be now. Jennifer and Diana said the same thing." 

"Baby, no one always wants to be a parent. You have every right to have not wanted to be a parent before and that doesn't impact how great a dad you are now. You're allowed to change your mind." 

"Leighton said she thought I was fucking Chace anyway." Sebastian's chest heaves and he shoves his laptop away, pressing his palms against his eyes. "I didn't know they all hated me so much. I had no idea I fucked it all up so badly." 

"These are rumours that everyone knows aren't true and of course those women are going to say mean things, they're your exes and exes like to take digs at you. That's doubly true right now because you have a visible weak spot." 

"Do you think any of that is true?"

"Not at all." 

"Really?"

"Yes. I know you, Sebastian, and none of that is anything you'd do." Sebastian pulls his hands away from his eyes and reaches for Chris cutely albeit desperately. He doesn't comment on it and curls himself around him, fitting their bodies together seamlessly. "I'm here for you, baby. Don't let those assholes get to you because you're perfect. You're an amazing person and an even better father. Do you know how much you mean to Ari, to me?"

"I don't know what I'd ever do without you and I don't want to know. You— I need you so much, Chris," Sebastian's voice cracks and he nods, rubbing his back. 

"I know baby, and I—" Love you. Chris' eyes widen and he holds him tighter. "I'm here." Which is bad because they're trying to go slow, and now he knows he's desperately in love with Sebastian.


	8. Interacting Galaxies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris slowly teaches Sebastian that it's okay to need people.

Ever since the media tried to eat him alive, Sebastian hasn't been himself. He's been quieter and a lot less vocal on social media and even with Chris. The only time he's slightly better is when he's with Ari but he's pretty sure that it's just so that Ari doesn't get worried. Ari is a very receptive and attentive baby so he picks up on Sebastian's current emotional state and cuddles up to him as often as he can, clinging to him in an attempt to make him feel better. Chris, on the other hand, doesn't know what to do.

Sebastian has been taking special care when it comes to what he says online and what he does when they go out. He's a washed out version of himself and it's worrying him. Every time he goes to talk to him about it he somehow manages to go onto another subject and avoid it completely. He's scared for him and doesn't know how to go about dealing with the situation. They're not official yet and even if they were he wouldn't want to push him into talking and make him feel worse. 

Instead of beating around the bush he dives in headfirst. When Sebastian leaves his phone on the bed he texts himself his mom's number and quickly puts it back. He waits until Sebastian takes Ari shopping and calls her even though he's terrified. He isn't great at talking to people on the phone and he's never spoken to Sebastian's mom before, so much could go wrong. Though he knows that he also knows that Sebastian and Ari are more than worth the risk.

"Hello?" She sounds a lot like Sebastian in the gentle way she speaks.

"Umm, Mrs. Stan?"

"This is she."

"I umm.. I'm Chris, Chris Evans. Sebastian's friend." Friend sounds odd to him and he can tell that she feels it too. He's thankful that she doesn't say anything. 

"Ah, I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to finally get the chance to speak to you."

"You too, ma'am." 

"Did Sebastian give you this number?"

"Not exactly."

"Is something wrong?" She shifts from calm to worried in seconds. "Did something happen to Sebastian or Ari?"

"No! I just umm.. Have you seen any entertainment news things about Sebastian recently?"

"No; normally if there's something important and true Sebastian tells me himself. What's been going on? It's obviously bad."

"For a while things were pretty great and easy; the press loved Ari and Sebastian because obviously they're a great pair. I joined the picture and things were still great but now, not so much. The press is doing whatever they can to get under his skin."

"Such as?" Her voice is deathly cold and chills him even though it's not directed at him. 

"They've been talking to his exes and stirring up trouble. Rumours about him using Ari for attention and being after money from me are the big ticket right now." 

"Exactly what happened?" Chris spends over half an hour going through everything that's led up to that point. He does his best to make sure that she knows how much he loves Sebastian and Ari and how he only wants the best for them. He's confident that she knows by the time he's done.

"Now he's not like himself at all." He says and sighs. "He's putting on a brave face and he won't let me in. I want to help him but it seems like there's nothing that I can do right now."

"Sebastian has a habit of shutting down when he's really upset and going through the motions of daily life. But he becomes paranoid that he's doing something wrong and second guesses his every decision. He doesn't want to be a nuisance to anyone. That, unfortunately, he got from me."

"I don't want to pressure him and make things worse but I can't stand seeing him trying to work on this by himself. He's done nothing wrong and can't stop punishing himself for it."

"It's in his nature. I know it'll be hard for you but you need to dive straight into the deep end and talk to him directly about this. He'll never come right out with it."

"I don't want to force him into something he isn't ready for."

"Iubit is a very strong man but inside he's also very timid and slightly afraid. He doesn't like having any weaknesses because he knows that the world is cruel and people will have no problem exploiting them. He needs someone who'll stand by him and help him face whatever he struggles with. I know you're the person for that."

"You, you do?"

"Chris, you love him, don't you?" 

"Yes. He and Ari are my world." 

"I know that navigating a relationship in your line of work is difficult to say the least, so it easy to second guess yourself. Now that Ari's here and you love him too it's even harder, yes?"

"Yes." He feels like he's about to cry; how does she understand so well? Her approach is firm but gentle and reassuring without being obvious. "As soon as I met him I knew that I'd do anything to protect him. Then-then he told me he loves me and it was just the greatest thing to ever happen to me. I want to make him happy and I feel the same way about Sebastian."

"I know you do, darling. I can feel it."

"Ma'am, I have a proposition for you."

"Do tell."

-

It's hard not to be worried about making bad decisions when it seems like the whole world thinks that you already are. Sebastian feels like he's about to crumble beneath the pressure of everyone's eyes on him and trying to keep himself from doing just that is difficult. He refuses to let Ari and Chris see just how badly this is affecting him because they both deserve someone solid. He doesn't want to worry them because he's done that enough. But naturally they're both in tune to what he's going through and have adjusted to try to help him.

Ari's walking is getting much better and so is his speech. The amount he's progressing continues to amaze him everyday, he's so proud him. He never thought that being a parent would be so rewarding; every little thing that Ari does makes him feel lighter even when he's extremely low. He was already a very cuddly kid but now he's on him all the time, giving him kisses and hugging him and getting him to play as often as he possibly can. 

Chris has been amazing. He's paid special attention to his and Ari's every need and hasn't pushed him to talk even though he clearly wants to. He's making it nearly impossible to take things slow because he wants more than anything to lavish Chris with affection, both physical and emotional. He wants to make him as happy as he can, but something in him is telling him that it's impossible. With all of these rumours Chris'll surely start thinking that there has to be truth somewhere. There isn't, but no one can take constant battering and not grow suspicious. 

He can't lose him, Ari can't lose him. Chris is a key part of their family and life without him seems impossible. It's dramatic and he knows it but he can't bring himself to care. 

Chris has taken to sleeping exclusively in bed with Sebastian. Going to sleep and waking up pressed against Chris has helped him actually relax, even if it's only just for a few hours. That's where they are now— wrapped around each other in bed, rain pouring outside. Ari was scared of the thunder and lightning so his crib is pressed against Sebastian's side of the bed and he's sleeping soundly. It's comforting to have him just within reach.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian whispers, voice muffled by Chris' shoulder. 

"For what?" 

"I'm stressing you out and starting to scratch at your career, Chris. I didn't mean to and I'm sorry." 

"You haven't done anything wrong. You don't need to apologize because all you've done is be a wonderful father to Ari and make me happier than I've ever been." He closes his eyes tightly. 

"Do you I really make you happy?"

"Dragă, I've dated here and there but it's never been like this. No one's ever made me feel like you do; in two months you've made me the happiest man alive." He kisses the crown of Sebastian's head. "Even before that you made me feel complete. When we were just friends, you had an affect on me that I couldn't live without. Just a text from you made me walk on air, Bash." 

"I don't wanna cause trouble for you."

"I hate that these people who don't know anything are getting to you. If I could get them all in a room, they wouldn't bother you again." Sebastian smiles.

"My protector."

"Always." 

"Chris, can we.. can we kiss for a bit?" He feels silly for asking like that but it's what he needs. "Not anything crazy, just kissing." 

"Baby, you don't have to ask. When you feel like kissing just come at me."

"You're ridiculous." He says and leans his head back. The only light in the room is the soft glow of Ari's nightlight in the corner but he can still see the gentle expression on Chris' face and in his eyes; it's enough to make his breathing stutter. "You're so ridiculous, Chris, so goddamn ridiculous.." The way he's saying it makes it sound an awful lot like I love you.

"I know baby." 

The first kiss is feather light. Chris' lips skim his and his breath tickles his face just a little. He kisses the swell of Sebastian's lower lip and then his upper lip, the soft touch becoming so much more. Their lips brush again and again but the pressure never increases. Chris is in control here and being able to slip into that security is bliss. 

Chris takes Sebastian's lower lip between his and sucks on it slowly. He sighs and leans into his protective embrace, revelling in every touch. Chris rubs his back in circular motions with only two fingers and the sensation of it makes goosebumps rise all over him. Every inch of his body is crying out to be touched by Chris' warm hands but he holds himself back. He won't push their relationship any further than this, not yet. 

"More." He whimpers and Chris parts his lips with a languid swipe of his tongue. He melts when their tongues touch and his tension starts to leave. The best part about this is that this kissing isn't anything sexual, it's about comfort and reassurance. It's just them without any pressure from the world outside. 

He needs Chris so much and it's scary. He hates relying heavily on people, it leaves too much room for disappointment. But with Chris it's all he wants to do. He wants Chris to be there for him and Ari; he wants to be the centre of his universe. He's selfish like that but it's easy to just let it happen. Sebastian pulls away and stares up at Chris, taking in his flushed cheeks and watching a shy smile slowly appear on his face. 

"Let me take care of you." Chris says and continues to rub his back. "I'll do whatever you need, Bash. Even if you don't need it, baby, I'll do it without hesitation."

"If I want you to hop on one foot for an entire week?" Chris grins.

"I'll hop on one foot on a pogo stick." 

"But that isn't what I asked for." He teases. "So technically you wouldn't do anything I asked." 

"Is that so?" Chris asks and bares his teeth playfully. "Maybe I want to do more than you ask— I'll do what I know you need." His voice takes on a sultry tone and his mouth dries. "I can show you, you little brat." 

"That sounds like a threat and I don't take too kindly to threats, Evans."

"What're you gonna do about it, brat?" Thunder cracks outside and he jumps, his hand hitting the side of Ari's crib. Ari fusses a little and sits up to stare at him through the bars, a tired and slightly annoyed look pinching his mouth. 

"Dada." Sebastian chuckles and gets another stern look from him. 

"I'm sorry, scumpo. The thunder scared me." The annoyance doesn't leave him but he reaches out for him. "Such a sweet little guy." He takes him out and hugs him tight. "Wanna lie with daddy and Chris?" He nods tiredly. "Alright scumpo. I promise not to wake you this time." He lies down and places Ari in between them. Chris adjusts so that he can see both Sebastian and Ari. 

"Cri." He says fondly. "Dada." He snuggles into the bed and takes one of their fingers in each of his hands, pulling their arms close and closing his eyes. 

"Sweet dreams honey." Chris says and kisses Ari's forehead.

"Nighty night scumpo." Despite the roaring storm outside they all fall asleep in a matter of minutes.

-

Chris is in the middle of making a breakfast big enough to feed an army when Sebastian and Ari come into the kitchen. Sebastian leans in and kisses his cheek and starts to bounce Ari on his hip, making him giggle. 

"Smells good." Sebastian comments and Ari makes a complimentary noise. "What're you making?"

"Eggs, fruit salad, pancakes, oatmeal."

"You do realize that we're only three people, don't you?"

"Indeed I do." 

"So what's with all of this?" 

"I felt like cooking and now we have a ton of choices." 

"You spoil us." A light rap on the door makes Chris smile with excitement. "Be back in a sec." Sebastian says and scurries off with Ari. "We're gonna have a fun morning." He hears him chirp cutely to Ari. "Chris has gone crazy but it'll be yummy!"

"You're in a good mood." He says loud enough for Sebastian to hear him. 

"It's not raining anymore!" 

"I wonder if that means it'll be a good day, maybe it's a sign."

"It could— ma?" Sebastian gasps. He can only imagine the look on his face. Chris puts the eggs on a plate and sets them on the table then goes to see the three of them. 

Sebastian and Ari are hugging Mrs. Stan and he can see Sebastian's shoulders heaving. He's crying but he can tell that they're tears of pure happiness. 

"It's okay, iubit." She says and rubs his back. "It's okay." 

They end up seated around the table, eating the monster breakfast he made. In all honesty Chris made such a huge breakfast because he wanted to show Sebastian's mother that he's taking good care of her son and grandson. It seems to have worked; she looks very pleased with what she's seeing. By the time they're finished eating and Sebastian and Chris are clearly the plates, she's in the living room playing with Ari. 

"I can't believe you." Sebastian says and starts to load up the dishwasher. "I seriously can't."

"I can't tell if that's a good thing or not."

"It's a great thing; you brought my ma here because you knew it'd make me feel better." Sebastian abandons the dishes and walks over to Chris, wrapping his arms around his waist. "You brought my ma." He repeats. "Do you know how much that means to me?"

"I know you needed her, baby. When I'm down I need my mom too."

"How did you get her here?"

"I called her and asked her to come."

"When?"

"Last week when you and Ari went shopping."

"And you managed to keep it a surprise?"

"Yup. We decided to keep it to ourselves so that you wouldn't have the chance to work yourself up, dragă. Surprises are the best when you have absolutely no idea that they're coming." 

"That's normally what a surprise is." He squeezes Sebastian's hip and makes him gasp. "Hey!"

"Keep being a brat and you'll get it." Sebastian smiles so brightly that it's actual straining Chris' eyes. Right now he's the happiest that Chris has ever seen him in the entire time they've known each other. 

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Did you pay to fly her out? If it was spur of the moment she wouldn't have put money together." 

"I did." Sebastian's mouth falls opened and Chris pokes his chin. "Your face could freeze like that." 

"Be my boyfriend!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm addicted to writing this, it's gotten bad. I swear I won't angst this up because I treasure these characters way too much to do that.


	9. Interstellar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian's mom is extremely helpful.

"Yes." Chris replies in a rush, not even a moment's hesitance. He's reeling on the inside but he refuses to let the moment pass. He doesn't know when Sebastian'll ever be this forward again and this is what he wants. There's not a second to waste and he knows that Sebastian feels the same. 

"You will?" Sebastian's voice is full of awe and shock. 

"Yes." He says and nods vehemently. "Yes, Sebastian, I'll be your boyfriend. I was going to wait for as long as necessary to ask you myself but god am I glad that you asked now. Baby, I'm yours." Sebastian's lips part and he sighs dreamily. "I have been for years now."

"My boyfriend." He's smiling by the end of the word. "You're my boyfriend."

"And you're mine." Sebastian shivers. "You like that, don't you?"

"Yeah.."

"We're official, Bash. Do you know what that means?" Sebastian's smile turns into a lopsided grin.

"I get to hold your hand whenever I want." He says, grin widening. "I can pull you down and kiss you no matter where we are."

"That's right."

"I'm gonna kiss you on the street."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. When the press pictures come out I wanna get 'em laminated or framed or sent out like a Christmas card." Chris surprises himself and giggles. "I want everyone to know what we mean to each other."

"I don't think we'll ever be able to explain that to anyone properly. They'll get a piece of it but they'll ever understand." 

"You're my boyfriend." 

"Yeah, baby, that's what I am." 

"I need to spread this around. Normally I like my private life to be my own but I need everyone to see; they need to see that there's no one else for either of us."

"I like the sound of that." Sebastian presses his face into Chris' neck and breathes him in. "This also means I finally get to take you on a date." He feels Sebastian's face warm up and grins. 

"Where're you taking me?"

"I haven't decided yet but it's going to be a surprise." He holds Sebastian tight and subconsciously starts to sway back and forth. "Isn't it funny that we're common law married but we haven't been on a date before?"

"Hilarious." Sebastian says and giggles. "We seem to be doing things backwards."

"Nah, I like the way we're doing it."

"I just realized that I get to give you hickeys now." 

"You wanna?"

"Yes; in very, very visible places. And some not so visible— those'll be just for me." 

"You're killing me Bash."

"Tell me, how sensitive are your thighs?" Chris puts his mouth near Sebastian's ear and growls. 

"Baby, I've been holding back for years so you don't wanna start playing now."

"What if I do?"

"Well, the baby and your mom are a few feet away so I don't think you want to." Sebastian pulls back to frown. "Believe me, baby, we'll be playing later."

"Jesus."

-

There's a weightlessness to him, like all of the oxygen in his body was replaced by helium and he can barely stay on the ground. With his ma there with them, Ari in a fantastic mood, and Chris his official boyfriend there's no way any of his worries can touch him. He feels wonderful and happy and overwhelmed in a good way. 

"He's wonderful." His ma says and hands him his to-go cup. They find a table at the corner of the shop and Sebastian sets down the pastries he bought for them on the centre of the table. 

"Ari?"

"Chris." Sebastian nods and bites his lip to contain a grin.

"Yeah, he is."

"Men like him don't come around often." She says, taking a sip. "He's very good to you and he just adores Ari."

"It's kind of amazing; as soon as they met they clicked. Ari was cuddling up to him within an hour and Chris had hearts in his eyes."

"I'm so happy that you've found someone who actually wants to be an active part of your life. There are so many people in this world who just want parts but he's in it for everything." He knows that she's referring to his past relationships. One too many times he's come to her with a broken heart because of people who didn't truly care about him, at least not in the way he needed them to. 

"You know I've liked him for years, ma. We uh, we kissed months ago and nothing ever came from it so I thought it was a lost cause. Then he showed up here randomly with pretty much an entire toy store in his hands." He sighs fondly. "We were dancing around starting a relationship and taking things slow but man, he comes in like a freight train." She chuckles.

"Yes, I can see that. But he makes you happy."

"Very happy."

"It's clear that he'll do anything for the two of you. For example, he's back at your apartment watching Ari because he insisted that we have alone time to catch up." 

"Honestly ma, he's the best. He's better than the best. He's so invested in us and he wants everything that I do."

"Can you see a future with him?" He starts to chew on his lip and nods. "Iubit, you have to talk about it. Don't keep all of your feelings locked away; even the good ones can gnaw at you."

"I just— I'm scared." He admits for the first time, both out loud and to himself. "I believe that he does want us to be a family and wants to be with me for the long haul but I.. putting that much trust in someone is scary."

"I think he's worthy of it."

"So do I, but it's still.." 

"There is a big risk here but sometimes you have to take a leap."

"You like him a lot."

"Yes I do. When we spoke on the phone he was shy at first but opened up about how he feels about you quickly."

"What'd he say?" She shakes her hand and he pouts like a child. "Ma, this is important. I have to know how he feels."

"Ask him."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because it'll be awkward and make things uncomfortable." She stares at him blankly. He knows that he's not fooling her and will never be able to— she's pretty much the only person who can read him effortlessly. "Maybe I'm just uncomfortable talking about it."

"Why, when you know that he really does care about you?"

"Feelings are so complicated." He groans. "I don't want to mess things up by adding heaviness to what's already there. I want to make him happy and not ruin his life." Her eyebrows draw together and she puts her cup down.

"Do you seriously think that you could possibly ruin his life?" He opens his mouth to answer but nothing comes out. "Sebastian, you're belittling yourself and I won't have it. You do this because you're afraid of letting people down so you set the standard for yourself low and hope that they see you that way as well. You have to stop this."

"I just, I really like him ma. Ari loves him and he loves Ari and—"

"And you love him." She says softly and he freezes. "I won't make you say it because you clearly aren't ready but we both know you do."

"What do I do about this?"

"One of these days I'm watching Ari and you're going on a date." 

"Ma, you're visiting. I'm not going to ask you to babysit."

"Good thing I offered, iubit."

-

Their date ends up being three days later. It gives Chris enough time to set up a date but also enough time to freak himself out. He hasn't been on a date in years and this is Sebastian— someone he's pined over for way too long. He doesn't want to mess things up by planning an awful date and being an awkward idiot. He wants to show Sebastian that he's thought about it for quite some time but he doesn't want him to think that he's obsessed over it. 

"Don't worry." Sebastian's mom reassures him. She starts to brush out Ari's hair while he plays on her phone. "This is no trouble at all; you've both been very busy and deserve a night out."

"I don't want you to think that I got you to come here so that you'd be a babysitter." She smiles warmly at him and the tightness in his chest eases up. 

"I don't think that at all. In fact, I'm very happy that I can do this. Being able to spend time with our little prince is a blessing but one that I don't get too often."

"Thank you, ma'am. I know you want to do this but I still do appreciate it." 

"I know, darling, and I appreciate you taking care of my boys." He smiles and feels much better. The affect that the Stan family has on him is miraculous. 

"Scumpo, you have to be good for grandma." Sebastian tuts and catches Chris off guard. "You will, won't you?"

"Yesh dada." He says and smiles angelically up at him. "Gud."

"That's my boy." Sebastian straightens and turns to Chris, a shy smile curving his mouth and blush dusting his cheeks. "Ready to go?"

God, he's beautiful. Of course he knew that before but it's different tonight. He's wearing one of his classic bomber jackets, tight black jeans, and most wonderfully— one of Chris' shirts. It's a worn Coca Cola shirt that's slightly too big but looks perfect on him. His hair is parted and slicked back and a long necklace is wrapped around his neck a few times. Chris' heart doesn't feel like it's still in his chest at this point. Sebastian probably has it in his back pocket. 

"Chris? You okay?" 

"I— yeah." He nods and feels Sebastian's mom shooting him a knowing smile but he can't look at her. He's far too embarrassed to acknowledge the fact that he'd been openly gawking. "Let's go." 

"Have fun!"

The theatre they're going too isn't far away but they take their time getting there. Sebastian's holding his hand tightly and leaning against him which makes it hard to focus because he feels kind of drunk. Being drunk on affection is far better than any alcohol, especially if it's coming from Sebastian. The streets are just as packed as they normally are but pretty much everyone is looking at them. Tonight he's extremely proud to have that attention because he's finally on a date with Sebastian, his Sebastian.

"You look amazing." Chris says and just barely resists the urge to wrap his arms around Sebastian and kiss him breathless. Sebastian turns his head and looks at him through his eyelashes. 

"You think so?"

"God yes. You're wearing my shirt."

"I hope you don't mind. I saw it and I liked it and—"

"Baby, humans have this odd urge to see their significant others wearing their clothes. It's weird but extremely satisfying." 

"Should I wear your stuff more often?"

"Hell fucking yes." 

"I'd tell you to wear my stuff but your shirts are tight enough already." He teases. 

"Ouch, baby. That really does hurt." 

"Oh no, dragă mea. Should I kiss it better?"

"I think that's only fair."

"Tell me where it hurts." He leans down a little to whisper in his ear. 

"I don't think a public street is the best place for that." Sebastian actually groans. 

"You're a tease, Evans."

"I don't plan on teasing you for long."

"Really." He purrs. "Tell me more."

"I plan on getting to second base."

"Only second?"

"I didn't think you were that kind of guy, Bash." He feigns shock and Sebastian laughs. 

"I've been waiting to get my hands on you for way too long to play coy. Dragă, come steal home."

"Does that mean I can feel you up during the movie?"

"Feel me any way you want." 

The theatre is basically a restaurant with a movie screen. There are reclinable chairs closer to the screen and more private booths in the back with tables in the centre. They take a booth and decide to share food like a cheesy couple. The movie starts and neither one of them have a clue as to what it is. It's a weird retro movie that makes no sense to them from the start but that doesn't matter because neither one of them is paying too much attention.

It starts with the tip of Sebastian's shoe sliding up his leg and stopping at his knee. It's a slow and solid motion that makes him sigh and part his legs so that Sebastian has better access. His foot moves higher and then back down, each pass making goosebumps prickle his skin. Sebastian is staring at the movie like he's totally into it and acting oblivious to what he's doing. 

"Seb."

"Yeah?" Sebastian asks and drags his foot up slower. 

"Nothing." A few minutes later Sebastian subtly moves closer to him, so close that their thighs are touching. He leans his head on Chris' shoulder and continues to watch the screen. Chris isn't expecting Sebastian to start stroking his thigh but of course that's exactly what he does. His fingers are tracing shapes over top of his pants and it feels way too good for something so simple. Sebastian turns his head and licks at his neck, forcing him to fight back a moan. "Bash." He tries to whisper but it's more of a whine.

"Hmm?"

"What're you doing?" 

"Watching the movie." Sebastian says simply but continues to lick his neck like a cat. He exhales shakily. "You okay, baby?"

"Yeah, perfect." Sebastian chuckles and sucks Chris' earlobe into his mouth. He pretends to cover a yawn with his hand to disguise his moan. "I thought I was supposed to be feeling you up."

"I like making the first move. Well, with you anyway." 

"Why is that?"

"Like I said, I've been waiting too long. I want you so badly." Sebastian licks the shell of his ear and his breathing turns shallow. "We're in the dark, in a booth away from the other people here, with a table covering most of us. Do you think I'm not going to jump at the opportunity?"

"Fuck it." He says and turns, kissing Sebastian full on the lips. Sebastian's dominance fades instantly and he softens against him as if begging to be taken control of. Their tongues curl and search, hungry and wanting more than is probably healthy. Sebastian's hand on his thigh tightens and Chris cups the back of his head, slotting their lips together more securely. He sucks on Sebastian's tongue and swallows his low moan. He moves Sebastian's hand off of his thigh and puts it on his pec. Sebastian gets the message and starts to massage the muscle there, his slender fingers applying the perfect amount of pressure. 

"Like it, dragă?" Sebastian croons and kisses him sweetly. "Mm, bet it feels good." 

"Yeah baby, yeah." He tweaks Chris' nipple through his shirt and makes him whimper quietly. "Seb."

"We've both been waiting but I wanna play with you. Foreplay is half the fun."

"Not sure I agree with ya there."

"You didn't seem to mind in the bathroom." 

"Because you're so sensitive. I'm not really."

"No?" He says and rubs his nipple between his thumb and index finger. Chris' lips part and he pants. "You almost made me cum from just this. Think I could do that to you?"

"It's never happened but I don't doubt it for a second now." 

"I wanna sit on your lap but I'm pretty sure we'd get kicked out."

"For just sitting on my lap? I think we'll be fine."

"No baby. If I sit on your lap, I'll be dry humping you in five seconds." Chris laughs loudly which is completely out of place considering someone's crying on screen.

-

Sebastian knows he's by no means little but he insists on clinging to Chris like he is anyway. It must be hard for him to walk when he's dragging Sebastian along but he doesn't complain or push him away even once. He clutches his hand then moves to wrapping his arms around his neck and dragging behind him and finally walks with his arms around Chris' waist which causes them to waddle. 

"Alright." Chris says and stops walking all of a sudden. 

"What?"

"Listen you little koala, if you wanted to cuddle like this all you had to do was ask."

"This isn't cuddling— we can't really cuddle on the street."

"Says who?" Chris turns and picks him up, causing him to squeal loudly and get strange looks from people passing by. He blushes and nods to them. "Wrap your legs around my waist and arms around my neck." 

"Really?"

"Tic toc." Sebastian grins and does as he's told. Chris starts walking again and he sighs, leaning his head on Chris' shoulder. "Isn't that better?"

"Mm."

"I love it when you make little sounds instead of using words. You know a billion languages, even sign language, but you seem to lose them all when you're happy." 

"You notice a lot about me."

"It's not like I haven't had the time."

"When we were in between movies and didn't really get to talk, I missed you like crazy. I called you a million times but that was me cutting down how much I really wanted to. I read every interview, watched everything you did, and started to get really desperate to see you but I stopped myself. I didn't know if you actually liked me like that." He doesn't know why he's admitting this but it feels nice. 

"In Boston I have a bunch of souvenirs that I got for you but never gave you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I didn't give them to you 'cause I was embarrassed. I thought you probably wouldn't want tourist stuff that you could easily get for yourself if you did."

"Christopher Robert Evans, anything you think I'll like is something that I can guarantee that I want. You know me better than anyone ever has with the exception of my parents. Baby, anything that makes you think of me will make me happy." 

"You're the most amazing person I've ever met, Sebastian. Now that we're together and we have Ari, there's nothing more that I want. You've made everything come together for me and I want to make you feel as happy as you make me." 

"Sebastian Stan-Evans." He whispers without meaning to. Chris gasps and holds him tighter. 

"If the time comes, you're getting fucking everything." Chris' voice is shaking just a little. "The best ring, a wedding with anything you want, a honeymoon that we can take Ari on— everything." 

I love you. Sebastian can't say it out loud yet but he does; he loves Chris so much. 

"Kiss me." He gasps. "God, stay with me and Ari and keep me this close to you forever. Chris, I—I, I can't, you're so—"

"It's okay, dragă. I know exactly how you feel." Chris cups his cheek and kisses him slow and sweet. He licks into Chris' mouth and allows himself to be swept away by things he hasn't felt for anyone ever before. He can hear pictures being snapped and feel people watching but he doesn't care. This is their's and no one will ever be able to touch it. 

Later that night they both post the same blurry picture of them lying in bed together, their legs tangled and Sebastian smiling against Chris' lips.


	10. Oddossey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All it takes is one word to change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; explicit sexual content

After a week Sebastian's mom goes back home and leaves the three of them in high spirits. Sebastian has a spring in his step and Ari is gigglier than ever, Chris himself is walking on air. Having their relationship out in the open is freeing but not as freeing as it being labeled. He didn't realize how much he wanted to officially be in a relationship until he was and now he's comforted by it. 

With things going so perfectly it's easy to forget the outside world. They take trips daily and spend quiet family time inside watching movies and often just cuddling in bed. Ari's taken to loving Disney almost as much as Chris does. He watches Disney movies diligently and babbles about them to both Chris and Sebastian. He's learned to say Belle and Chip relatively quickly and now they're working on Cogsworth. Hearing him try to mimic words is the funniest and cutest thing ever.

Soon enough though, the real world cuts it's way through. It comes time to start working on his new movie and that means that he's going to be around way less. Sebastian seems okay with it because he knows what it's like but Chris doesn't know how to break it to Ari. He doesn't know if Ari will even understand what's going on. His worst fear is that Ari will think that he's abandoning him. It's a very, very terrifying idea.

On the first day of filming Chris has to get up at six in the morning. Getting out of bed that day is difficult for a number of reasons; he hasn't woken up this early in months, Sebastian is curled up against him and nuzzling his neck in his sleep, and Ari is sleeping sweetly in the next room. He's pulled by the promise of his family lying there and he hates that he has to go while they're still sleeping. It's frustrating, more frustrating than anything thus far. 

He showers and packs a day bag then hesitates by the door of the bedroom. He sighs and walks back over to Sebastian's side of the bed, leaning over and kissing his forehead. Sebastian's nose scrunches up and he smiles a little then turns in Chris' direction. Sebastian's ability to locate him even in his sleep never ceases to amaze him. He watches the man slowly blink himself awake and feels guiltier than before. 

"You're going now, dragă?" That rasp in his honey voice sends chills down his spine.

"Yeah baby. Sorry I woke you— I just couldn't leave without letting you know." Sebastian sits up and kisses his nose. 

"Thank you for that. I would've worried if I woke up and you were just kind of gone."

"Should I wake you from now on?"

"Yes please." He can't resist; he leans forward and kisses him, Sebastian's lips parting quickly. They breathe each other in and Sebastian winds his arms around his neck, moaning into his mouth. "I won't ask you to stay." Sebastian pants. "I know you have to go, dragă, but if I could keep you here all day I would." He groans sadly. 

"I'm so sorry, Bash. I wish I could be here with you two all the time."

"I'm being unfair." Sebastian plays with the hair at the nape of Chris' neck. "You're feeling guilty and I'm adding to it, but I'm very stingy when it comes to you."

"As you should be." He pouts. "I wanna stay with you without having any other obligations. Be here whenever you need me." 

"You already are and you'll be back tonight. We made it years— I'm pretty sure we can make it a few hours." Sebastian's teasing tone makes the heaviness in his chest lighten. 

"I'll bring you sweets."

"I don't need sweets." He says and smirks. "But if you bring enough chocolate spread to cover your chest, I won't be mad." Chris sags a little. 

"You'll be the death of me."

"Actually I don't want spread, I want sauce. That way it'll drip and I can follow it down."

"Christ almighty." Sebastian swats at his ass and grins. 

"Now go, movie star. Your family'll be waiting when you get home." 

"I'm counting on that." Chris gives him one last kiss and leaves the room before he can change his mind. Just as he gets to the door he hears the tell tale shuffle of Ari's feet on the carpet and Sebastian chasing after him.

"Scumpo it's too early to be awake." He hears Sebastian hiss. "Let's go back to bed, we can cuddle in dada's bed." He's frozen in place because he can't leave without saying goodbye to Ari now that he's awake. It's going to be hard but he has to do it. He turns when he hears Ari coming up behind him. Sebastian smiles sheepishly and scoops him up. "Time for bed." Ari frowns.

"Dada leaf?" Sebastian's eyebrows furrow.

"I'm not leaving. You and I are gonna cuddle while Chris goes to work."

"Dada."

"Yeah scumpo?" Ari huffs and turns to look at Chris.

"Dada here." Chris can only stare dumbly. "Dada." Ari whines, still staring right at him. "Coom." He can feel his legs starting to shake and distantly wonders if he's going to fall over. 

"Ari, Chris has to go to work." Sebastian whispers. 

"Dada back." His blood is pumping so fast that it's deafening. He can feel Sebastian looking at him for help but he can't help because he doesn't know what to say. Ari just called him dada more than once and clearly thinks that he's a second dad. His stomach twists at the thought and he suddenly feels weak. "Dada?" Chris opens his mouth to respond and nothing comes out.

"Chris has to go to work." Sebastian's voice is a little louder but just as shaky. "Say bye-bye scumpo, we'll see him later on." Ari sniffles and Chris' heart starts to break. "It's okay; he's gonna come back, iubit." 

"I'll come back." Chris sounds awful and he knows it. "I promise honey, I'll be back as soon as I can." Ari looks unconvinced so he drops his bag and walks back over to them. He wraps his arms around both of them and hugs them tight to his chest. "I'll come straight home and we'll play for hours, okay?"

"Yesh dada.." 

It takes half an hour for Ari to calm down enough to go back to sleep. He kisses Sebastian goodbye and runs out the door, arriving on set really late. It's not a good way to start out but he really couldn't do anything about it. After getting through wardrobe and styling he heads to his mark and finds the director. 

"I'm really sorry, ma'am." He says and offers a small apologetic smile. "It's the first time I've been away in weeks so my son was fussy." Her expression softens.

"It's completely fine, children can be tricky. Let's make up for it by having a good shoot today." 

"You got it." Half an hour into shooting his first scene, he realizes that he called Ari his son.

-

It's been hours and Sebastian still can't figure out if Chris' response to Ari calling him dad was good or bad shock. They'd both been frozen on the spot once they'd realized that Ari was talking about Chris but Chris hadn't snapped back. Even as they were putting him back to bed Chris was absent. He's scared that Chris is starting to realize just how serious they are and isn't responding well. Was he joking when he was talking about marriage? It makes his stomach sick to think about it. 

Instead of making himself crazy thinking about what Chris is feeling he's doing what he should and putting Ari first. He's walking hunched over so that Ari can hold onto his hands and walk with him. Ari's walking is getting increasingly stabler and it's both exciting and depressing. His ma always told him that he grew up too fast but he didn't think she meant it so literally. With Ari's babble turning into words and crawling turning into walking it feels like his life is on fast forward. He wants to slow down and watch Ari be a baby for a little while. 

"Dada~!" Ari sounds like he's singing. "Dada~!"

"Yes scumpo?"

"Fun!" Sebastian chuckles and stoops a little more to kiss the top of his head, his curls tickling his nose. 

"It is fun. Soon we'll be able to run around together, too. Maybe when you're older I'll show you some of those fancy combat moves I learned." He thinks of how many times he'd nicked his finger with the plastic blade and cringes; that definitely isn't in the cards for Ari. "Well, maybe not. But I can show you other cool stuff." So long as it isn't dangerous.

They move on from walking to rolling a plastic ball from his ball pit between them. Ari's gotten pretty good at directing the ball where he wants it to go but naturally his aim is still a bit off. Sebastian uses his legs as bumpers to make sure that the ball doesn't roll away from them which Ari, oddly, finds very entertaining. He starts to purposely roll the ball into one of his legs so that he'll jerk to knock it back. It's weird but it's making Ari cackle so it's okay with him.

"I wish I knew how to juggle." He says absently. "I bet I could learn now, I could teach myself!" He takes another two balls from the pit and grabs the one they've been using. "Scumpo, do you think daddy can teach himself how to juggle?" Ari nods quickly and his curls bounce everywhere. 

"Yesh!"

"With your belief, I totally can." He has absolutely no idea how to juggle but he's going to give it a shot. They're only plastic so they can't really hurt him anyhow. He takes two balls in one hand and keeps the third in the other, staring back and forth between them. Ari waits patiently albeit excitedly. "You really think I can?" 

"Yesh dada! Go!" He throws one up into the air and tosses the other and manages to catch one while the other two fly up at hit him on the head. He frowns and Ari crawls over to him. "Dada okey?" He looks worried and it warms his chest. 

"Yeah, scumpo, I'm okay. Just a little embarrassed." Ari huddles close to his chest and Sebastian sighs. "You're such a sweet angel. My favourite person in the world." Sebastian lies down on the ground and keeps Ari pressed against his chest. "I was.. I was so lonely before you came into my life, scumpo. Really. I had friends and family and fans but I never had a relationship that lasted or that I even wanted to last. I didn't have that connection, you know?" 

Obviously Ari doesn't know but he stares up at Sebastian, waiting for an explanation. 

"The only person I could see myself with was just.. out of reach, and something was missing. I didn't think it was a family of my own but then I started thinking and I realized how much I did want a baby. I wanted a little ducky for my own." He says and ruffles Ari's hair. "To give all of my love to and share my world with. Then we found each other and everything was right. I'm pretty sure you were born for me, scumpo. There's no way you were ever meant to be someone else's son." 

"Dada." He says and lies his head flat on Sebastian's chest, right over his heart. He smiles and rubs his back.

"I'm your dad, Ari, and I always will be. I love you so much— you're my world, scumpo. Ever since I saw you I knew that I could love you more than anyone else. I know you feel the same way about me, too."

"Luh dada." Ari says softly, sleepily.

"I love you too. I'll never love anyone more." He looks up at the ceiling and sighs. "No matter what happens we'll always have each other. I'll never leave you, Ari, because you'll always be my baby." Even if Chris isn't there it'll be okay, but he wants him to be.

-

The apartment is warm and quiet when Chris gets back. He's as careful as possible while taking off his shoes and jacket and going into the living room to put his stuff down. He finds Sebastian and Ari asleep behind the couch, Ari lying on Sebastian's chest with his small hands balled around his shirt. It's one of the sweetest things he's ever seen and he can't resist taking a picture. He grabs his phone and snaps a few, awwing just a little after each one. Those are his boys; the two people he loves most. 

He doesn't want to wake them up but they can't sleep there or else they'll be aching tomorrow. Chris carefully extracts Ari from Sebastian's arms and the baby grumbles a little before leaning into his chest. Sebastian, on the other hand, shoots up like a rocket and looks around in panic and confusion. 

"Hey, hey, baby it's me." He says soothingly and Sebastian instantly calms. He smiles sweetly at him and Chris' heartbeat slows to a comfortable rate. 

"Dragă, hi." He looks so beautiful when he's sleepy. "How was your day?"

"Pretty good, filming went well." 

"I'm glad." Chris leans down and kisses Sebastian, long and sweet. Sebastian moans and presses closer but is careful not to go too close and disturb Ari. "Hey there." Sebastian says when they part. "I take it you missed me." 

"God yes. I missed my boys so much— every time I went to call you someone told me that I needed to do something. It was hell not knowing how you two were doing." 

"As you can see, we both survived. We missed you too though dragă. Not having anyone to make out with during Ari's nap kind of sucked."

"I'll bet. But I'm back and ready to settle in for the night with my boyfriend, maybe make up for some lost time." 

"I'm down for that."

"Let's put Ari to bed first, yeah?"

"Yeah." Sebastian gets up and takes Chris' hand. They go to Ari's nursery and manage to lie him down without waking him. As soon as they get into the hallway Sebastian dives on him, kissing and sucking at his neck. He latches onto a particularly sensitive area and sucks hard, Chris moans and grabs onto Sebastian's hair to keep him right there. 

"God baby, that feels amazing." Sebastian scrapes his teeth across the wet area and his knees buckle. "Missed you so much."

"Missed you too." He gasps. "So much, dragă mea. When you're gone I get so desperate for you." He closes his eyes and leans his head back against the wall. "Touch me, Chris. Please baby." Chris pushes his hand in between them and palms Sebastian's erection through his sweatpants. Sebastian sighs with relief and grinds against his hand. "Mm, yeah baby." 

"Bedroom." He growls and picks Sebastian up by the thighs. He nearly runs to their room and shoves the door shut behind them, falling onto the bed and pinning Sebastian beneath them. 

Their hips churn together, pressing hard through material and grinding ceaselessly in a race for pleasure. Sebastian feels so good beneath him and he wants him so damn much. He doesn't know how far Sebastian wants to go but he'll do anything he wants him to; he needs Sebastian to trust him and feel good because of him. He kisses down Sebastian's neck and groans when Sebastian bucks his hips up and their erections hit together fully. Sebastian pants and digs his fingers into his shoulder blades. 

"Chris, Chris, oh god." Sebastian moans. "Amazing, baby. Want you so much— dragă, yes.."

"Bash, can I.. can I suck you off?" Sebastian's pupils dilate. "Please baby, I'm dying here."

"You really want to?"

"Get my boyfriend's dick in my mouth? Fuck yes." Sebastian chuckles breathlessly. 

"Get my boyfriend's mouth on my dick? Fuck yes." Chris shifts down and kneels on the floor, pulling Sebastian to the edge of the bed. He pulls Sebastian's pants down and moans when he sees that he's not wearing anything underneath. He kisses along Sebastian's hips, licking and biting to leave marks. He laps at his pelvic bone and bites down just a little. "Dragă, oh please.." Chris smiles and takes Sebastian's hard cock in his hand, making Sebastian gasp.

"Your dick is so pretty, baby." He says and uses his thumb to spread precum down the length. Sebastian's breathing turns ragged. "You're getting so wet for me, too." He leans forward and mouths at Sebastian's thigh. 

"Dragă mea.."

"Mm, I've been wanting this for so long. Now you're mine and I get to do whatever I want with you." He says and starts to jack him off. Sebastian moans and shifts restlessly. "You want this just as much as I do."

"Yes, yes."

"You know what I want?" He lowers his head and breathes onto the slick head of his cock and Sebastian whines. "I wanna taste you, pull you deep, and make you cum right down my throat. I bet you taste fucking amazing." 

"Chris, baby, don't tease me like this. Please, dragă.." 

"How do you say please in Romanian?"

"Te rog."

"Ask me for it baby." Sebastian whimpers. 

"Te rog, dragă. Please suck my dick, te rog."

"Oh honey that was good, real good." He says and licks at the precum that's starting to pour from his slit. Licking quickly turns into sucking and just the head turns into Chris deepthroating him. Sebastian makes an inhuman sound and grabs onto the blanket beneath him. 

Chris keeps the base of Sebastian's cock in his hand and uses it as leverage to help him move his mouth in a steady line. He moves his head back and forth, slurping and sucking as he goes. Sebastian's using his hand to stifle his moans and his thighs are shaking with the effort of keeping himself quiet and still. Chris moans around him when precum spurts down his throat and Sebastian throws his leg onto Chris' shoulder, using his heel to push him closer.

"M'not gonna last long." Sebastian pants. "Uh, Chris, baby—" He groans lowly and the rest of his words are lost in the mix. Chris pulls off so that he can drag his lips from base to tip, open mouthed kisses that make Sebastian keen. He sucks Sebastian's balls into his mouth one at a time and watches his back arch from the pleasure. "Baby, Chris, fuck yes. Just a little—" He continues to suck on his balls and starts to stroke him evenly, Sebastian's hips rising off of the bed. "I'm gonna cum, dragă. Oh fuck—" Chris quickly moved to take his cock back into his mouth and jacks him off into his mouth. "Oh, baby, baby, Chris—!" Sebastian muffles his near shriek by biting down on his hand and cums hard into Chris' mouth. 

Chris swallows everything he can and sucks him through the aftershocks then licks him clean. He stands up and stares down at Sebastian, smiling at how wrecked he looks. Sebastian pants and smiles shyly up at him. 

"Get on here." Chris climbs onto the bed and Sebastian turns, kicking off his sweats. "You're too fucking much."

"Damn did I like that." Sebastian is quick to undo his jeans and push them and his boxers down. He takes his cock in his hand and tuts. 

"You weren't even gonna ask me to do anything about this, were you?" Chris blushes. "Ridiculous." Sebastian says and kisses him. He brings him over with a few well placed twists of wrist and Chris sucks on his nipples until he's whining and twisting away. They lie there, completely spent, and when Chris tries to move Sebastian snarls.

"Are you a dog?"

"I'm comfy and we're both tired so let's just stay like this."

"Babe, we have to get cleaned off."

"In the morning."

"Uh uh."

"Chris." Sebastian whines. "Come cuddle with me, dragă. You said we'd make up for lost time and showering isn't helping that. I wanna cuddle with my boyfriend."

"You don't think showering together will be fun?"

"If I see you naked and wet I'll end up sucking you off and I'm already sleepy." Chris snorts and lies back down. 

"Fine, baby. But can we at least change?"

"No." 

"Put our pants back on?" Sebastian buries his face in his neck and makes a displeased noise that definitely means no. "Fine, you win." 

"Mm." He pulls Sebastian on top of him and lifts so that he can grab the blanket, then covers them up. Sebastian nuzzles his neck and kisses him gently. "We missed you a lot. Probably too much considering it wasn't that long."

"I was losing it without you two. Being away from you is really hard." He starts petting Sebastian's hair and earns a contented sigh. 

"About this morning.. I know that Ari calling you dada freaked you out and I get it, but just— he loves you, Chris. He doesn't know that you're not his dad and I guess I haven't really told him that you're not. I'm sorry." 

"I called him my son today." Sebastian looks up at him. 

"When?"

"I went to the director and apologized for being late. I told her that my son was being fussy because I haven't had to leave him in a while." 

"You-you really think of him as your son now?"

"I think I was just waiting for the okay and Ari calling me dada was it. I was so out of it because I never thought that it would actually happen on it's own. I'm really happy about it."

"You're perfect." Sebastian whispers. "I want you here with me and Ari for as long as possible. I know you and your family live in Boston but we're gonna be greedy with you here. I don't wanna let you go, Chris." 

"You don't ever have to, Seb, because I'm not going anywhere. I'm right where I belong." Sebastian's eyes are glossy but no tears fall. "You two are everything to me, you know that don't you?" Sebastian smiles and kisses his jaw. 

"Yeah, dragă, I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


	11. Stargazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it takes a while to realize. It takes even longer to relearn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning; explicit sexual content

Having Chris curled up in bed with him is one of his favourite things ever. He's imagined cuddling with him for years but his imagination wasn't anywhere near doing the real thing justice. Chris is warm and solid but also soft enough to be completely gentle. That's why it's so easy for both Sebastian and Ari to cling to him like a life raft.

Unfortunately today is a day that Chris is filming. In the past two weeks he's had two and a half days off; he leaves before Sebastian is really awake and comes home after Ari's already in bed and Sebastian is about to go to bed. Any normal relationship probably wouldn't work under such conditions but Sebastian knows how rough filming schedules can be so he gets it. He's glad that they're both actors because he can understand what Chris is going through considering he's been in similar situations dozens of times. Despite his understanding Chris always apologizes, even when he's dead on his feet and just wants to sleep he makes sure to tell him how sorry he is. 

Sebastian has tried to tell Chris that he isn't upset with him and neither is Ari but it just isn't getting through. That's why he's up past four in the morning making a breakfast that Chris can quickly eat or take with him. He wants to show him his support and that his feelings for him haven't changed because of their lack of time together. Chris is there when he needs him to be and that's what really counts. 

He gets the wrap finished and puts it in a sectioned off container alongside some fruit. He's been so used to cooking for Ari and pretty much relying on Chris' cooking or takeout that he's forgotten what foods give proper energy so he's winging it but things are looking good. Breakfast can't be entirely healthy so he puts in some chocolate squares just because. Sebastian is careful not to make too much noise when he starts looking through the cabinets for a thermos. He's never used it since he bought it but he knows it's in there somewhere. 

"Ah ha." He says and pulls it down from the back of one of the cupboards. He runs it under some water then dries it before filling it with fresh coffee. He finishes up just in time for his alarm to go off. Sebastian stretches out and heads into their bedroom, climbs on top of Chris and starts licking his neck. Chris groans and reaches up to pull him down, pressing their bodies flat together. Sebastian rolls his eyes and nibbles on his earlobe. 

"Mm, Bash." Chris moans huskily. 

"Wake up dragă." He says and licks the shell of his ear. "Dragă mea, it's time to start your day." Chris mumbles something and holds him tighter. "Baby, wake up or you'll be late."

"Don't wanna go."

"You have to, love." He says and kisses along his jaw. Chris' hands move down to cup his rear and he laughs. "You're randy in the morning."

"Gonna call in sick." 

"No you're not. Now get up and shower; I made you breakfast to-go." Chris' eyes open a little. "There you are."

"You made me breakfast?" Sebastian frowns. 

"Don't sound so surprised."

"I didn't think you'd be awake and alert so early, babe." 

"I thought it'd be nice for you to eat actual breakfast for once." 

"You're too good to me." Sebastian smiles. 

"Nope, I give you what you deserve. Now hop to it."

"Shower with me."

"Yeah?" 

"Yes please." Sebastian hops off of Chris and shucks off his clothes in record time. Chris laughs and stands up to take off his boxer-briefs. Sebastian doesn't try to disguise how he drinks in the sight of Chris' bare body and Chris actually blushes. 

"Yum." 

"You're terrible." Sebastian grins and runs into the bathroom. "Wait up!" He says and speeds into the room after him. 

"Hush, noisy. Our baby's still sleeping." Chris' entire expression turns warm and Sebastian moves to wrap his arms around his waist. 

"Our baby." He says, his voice a breathless sigh. "I like that." 

"Me too." Chris kisses him sweetly and he shifts his grip to the man's shoulders. "We don't have time, dragă." He says and pulls away just slightly. 

"I have a little over an hour."

"Commute time." He sings.

"I'll charter a helicopter."

"Just to kiss me for a bit longer?" Chris nods and kisses the dip in his chin. "You know how to make a guy feel special."

"You are special." 

"Fuck you're cute."

The water is loud enough to drown out the sounds of Sebastian's moans, thankfully. But Chris— being the thoughtful man he is— makes sure to murmur his encouragements right into his ear. Chris' hand is huge and warm, rough in a way that sends sparks up his spine on every stroke. Chris has one hand holding his hip against the shower wall and the other stroking his cock, his body a barrier separating him from the water. 

"Yeah Bash." Chris rasps into his ear. "Bet that feels good, huh?"

"God yes."

"You make the prettiest sounds for me baby. Sometimes I think about the sounds you make when you come and go to town." 

"Anyone, anyone ever told you you've got a filthy mouth?" 

"I've never had any complaints before." He doesn't like the sound of that so he bites Chris' shoulder in retaliation. "What was that for?"

"Only me." He growls and doesn't elaborate. 

"Oh, you don't like thinking of me with anyone else?" 

"Chris." He warns. 

"Baby, do you know how long it's been since I've touched anyone besides you without it being for a role?" 

"How long?"

"Since we first met." 

"That was forever ago!"

"Totally worth it. I only wanted you, baby." Sebastian groans. 

"You've got me wrapped around your finger." 

"I've got my fingers wrapped around your—"

"You're the worst. Terrible, awful." Chris starts to move his hand faster and shakes it, mimicking vibrations. Sebastian's eyes widen and he mewls. "How the—"

"I've got tricks, dragă. Can't wait to show you." His hips break Chris' grip and he thrusts into Chris' fist. "Close?"

"Y-yeah."

"I can feel it, baby. Keep fucking my fist like that." He can't believe that Chris has been hiding this ability to dirty talk for so long. He feels dizzy with need and cants his hips back and forth. "You're so beautiful, Seb. I've always thought so." 

"Chris." He whines. "You can't—" Chris kisses him, the touch of his lips long and lingering. He continues to stroke Sebastian's cock and squeezes every so soften, leaving him breathless. 

"Since we met, it's been you." Chris says and he moans faintly. "You know that baby, you do." 

"Yes, yeah— dragă." The moment is far too intimate to have happened out of nowhere and it makes his chest ache. Chris cares about him just as much as he cares about Chris, and he loves Ari too. He suddenly wants to beg him to call in sick but bites it back. He can't hurt Chris' career, he won't. 

"Come for me sweetheart." He presses his face into Chris' shoulder and comes with a cry of his name.

-

After Chris leaves Lizzie comes right over as per usual. Ever since she's come back to New York full time she's been coming over almost everyday to play with Ari and keep him company. He's honestly thankful to have her back— she's one of his closest friends and she always makes him feel better. Watching her chase Ari around is hilarious, too.

"I'm in love with Chris." He blurts because he can't hold it in anymore. Lizzie doesn't even blink. "Lizzie?"

"You said that like you didn't know before."

"You knew?"

"I'm pretty sure everyone does." Sebastian frowns and leans his head on the back of the couch. "Did you just realize?"

"I think I've known for a while but I've never said it out loud."

"This is a good step! Do you think you'll say it to him soon?"

"I dunno. It's a huge thing and I don't want to put any pressure on him." 

"Please. He's crazy about you; that man wants to marry you." Sebastian turns pink and doesn't say a word. Lizzie scoops Ari up and raises him up in the air, making him giggle. "Oh my god— did he say something?"

"He might've."

"Explain."

"He's talked about it before. I thought he was joking at first but now things are pretty serious and he doesn't shy away from the topic." 

"You're going to marry him. I can't say I didn't call it. Ask Anthony— I called it years ago."

"You didn't even know me years ago."

"I have eyes though." 

"We're not getting married."

"Ever?" 

"I umm.. I don't know. If he p-proposed I wouldn't be m-mad."

"Listen to you, you're stuttering!" 

"Shut up!"

"Shuddup!" Ari chimes and Sebastian cringes. 

"I just got him to stop saying that." He groans.

"Shuddup~"

"He's really catching on fast." Lizzie looks at him and grins. "You're a Stan through and through, aren't ya duck baby?"

"Yesh. Cash on!"

"How do you feel about dada Chris, Ari-duck?" Ari smiles, dimples showing full force. 

"Luh dada." 

"I still can't believe he actually refers to Chris as dada." Lizzie says and sits down on the couch beside Sebastian. Ari squirms and tries to get back on the floor. 

"Scumpo I'm sure Aunt Lizzie is tired. You're too fast for her." 

"Izy." Ari whines. "Play!"

"I'm dying, ducky! Let's take a break for a few and gossip with papa duck." Ari scowls, his face bunching up with distaste. "He gets that look from you." Sebastian grins and takes out his phone, finds the kid's drawing app and hands it to Ari to play with. 

"That should keep him occupied for a bit."

"Do you think he wants to adopt Ari?" Sebastian shrugs. 

"He joked about it once I think but I don't know. That's a really huge step and honestly, I don't want him to be on any official documents until I know that we have a solid future— maybe not even then." He knows it's selfish but Ari is his son. He doesn't really want to share him, he wants to take care of him and be his only father. 

"What worries you about it?"

"I.. Okay, let's say we get married. We'll be together legally which is good and he'll be Ari's stepfather. Now he wants to adopt him. If I say okay and we get the papers signed, I've given up half of my rights to Ari. I won't make judgement calls by myself because I'll have to rely on someone else and consult them." He sighs. "He's my son, Lizzie. I can't let him go like that."

"I understand where you're coming from." She says and smiles when Ari leans against her. He's completely engrossed with the phone and the picture he's attempting to draw. Ari's become slightly obsessed with drawing and loves colouring as well. He's becoming quite the little artist— scribbler extraordinaire. "But Seb, you know you can trust Chris don't you?"

"I do but it's.. it's just hard to relearn how to do that. I want to let him in but it still feels too soon. It doesn't make sense because I love him, I really do, but I can't give Chris.. I'm trying." Lizzie gives him a sympathetic look and he sighs. "I don't want to mess this up. It'd be different if it were just a relationship but with Ari involved, it's a family. I can't do that to him." He says and touches Ari's cheek.

"You're an amazing dad." Lizzie says softly and he flushes. "You were meant for it." 

"Shut up." He says, voice thick and slightly strained. "You were meant for it." 

"Nice comeback."

-

When Chris gets home it's past midnight. Much to his surprise Sebastian and Ari are still awake; they both look absolutely exhausted but they are awake. Ari is the bigger surprise because he's normally put to bed far earlier than this— Sebastian makes sure of that because he doesn't want his sleeping patterns to get confused. He walks over to them and crouches down, looks at Ari and quirks his eyebrow quizzically. Sebastian smiles sheepishly at him.

"He refused to go to sleep until he saw you." Chris grins. "Scumpo, look who's back." He says and nudges Ari a little. His head pops up and he stares at him with sleepy bliss. 

"Dada." He says and his eyelids droop. "Back."

"Yes sweetie, I'm finally back. But you should be sleeping, mister." 

"No." 

"I hope you didn't give your daddy too much trouble tonight." 

"He was a perfect angel." Sebastian says but holds two of his fingers up behind Ari's head as makeshift horns. Chris snorts. 

"He always is." He ruffles Ari's curls then Sebastian's pets Sebastian's hair. He closes his eyes and moves with the gentle strokes of Chris' hand. "Now that we've caught up, it's time for my boys to get some sleep. I can't have you two getting sick on me."

"Listen to our Chris, taking such good care of us. We're so lucky to have you." Chris kisses both of their foreheads. 

"I'm the lucky one, Bash." Ari's head falls forward and he starts to snore softly. "Okay, time to get two sleepy boys to bed." Chris takes Ari from Sebastian and helps Sebastian to his feet. Sebastian holds him and presses close against his side. They drop Ari off first and Chris picks Sebastian up, making him squeal in surprise. 

"My big, strong, hunk of man." Sebastian says and kisses Chris' throat. "Takin' care of his family. You're so precious."

"Did you have a busy day?"

"Lizzie came over again; she's gonna take Ari for a day out tomorrow."

"Are you going too?"

"No, she managed to convince me to let her have him all to herself." An idea hatches in his mind and he decides to run with it before he talks himself out of it. 

"How do you feel about coming to the set tomorrow?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. The director told me that I could bring you two anytime but it's probably a better idea for you to come down first to get a feel for if it's okay for him or not." 

"You wouldn't mind me being there clinging to you whenever you have free time?"

"Baby, that's why I'm asking. We've barely seen each other lately and I've missed the fuck out of you." Sebastian sighs. 

"I know how you feel."

"So come with me." 

"I'm there."


	12. Extragalactic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian goes to work with Chris (featuring Lizzie and Ari's adventure in babysitting)

Ari isn't happy with being woken up at six in the morning, which is completely understandable but unavoidable. Sebastian is bouncing him on his hip and he won't crack a smile - he's frowning and holding onto Sebastian’s shirt tightly. “I'm sorry scumpo, but dada Chris and I have to go to work today. Lizzie’s coming soon, I promise.” Ari continues to frown up at him. “You and Lizzie are gonna have a great day and when dada Chris and I get back, we'll have a present for you.” 

“Pwesent?” Ari mumbles, his eyes narrowed skeptically. Sebastian chuckles and taps Ari’s nose with the tip of his finger. He knew that one would work.

“Yeah iubit, a really good present because you're being a good boy for us.” Ari seems to think about it for a minute and reaches up to rub his eye with one tiny hand. “Is that a fair trade?” 

“Izy?” 

“She's coming.” Sebastian says just as Chris walks into the room. Ari’s head whips around and he can feel his frown deepening. Chris frowns right back and Sebastian rolls his eyes. Now he's going to be dealing with two pouty boys. “Our darling ducky is a little grumpy right now.” Chris looks away from Ari and at Sebastian, his bright blue eyes are somehow darker due to tiredness. 

“I don't blame him, it's the ass crack of dawn.” Chris grumbles and time stands still. Oh god, another curse for Ari to learn. “I, it's really early so I understand.” Chris tries to continue before Ari catches on. 

“I know, but we all have to do things today. Lizzie has a full day planned for scumpo and we have to get to work.” Sebastian says and they both wait for Ari to say something, but he looks as though he’s about to fall back to sleep and didn’t hear ass crack at all. Sebastian relaxes and sits down on the rocking chair. “Lizzie’s on her way.” Sebastian tells Chris softly. Chris flops down on the floor and rubs his eyes, looking just like Ari did when he rubbed his. Sebastian’s heart clenches and he smiles to himself. 

“What’s that pretty smile about?” Chris asks and can’t help but smile back at him. That’s something he loves about Chris and always has, even before he really knew that he loved him; Chris smiles almost every time he sees someone else smiling. It’s entirely precious. Sebastian blushes and waves him off. 

“It’s nothing.”

“Tell me, darling. I’m desperate to know now.” Chris teases. Sebastian blushes even more. 

“It’s just - you looked just like Ari when you rubbed your eyes.” Now it’s Chris who blushes. 

“Really?”

“Yeah. You two both have that same grumpy, exhausted expression going on.” Ever since finally admitting that he’s in love with Chris, he finds himself falling for every single expression that he makes and really anything he does. That’s why when Chris sticks his tongue out at him he thinks it’s one of the cutest things he’s ever seen. “You’re a man child.”

“I’m a grown up.” Chris replies, sticking his chin up and his chest out. “Isn’t that right, Ari?” Ari makes an annoyed noise and buries his face against Sebastian’s chest. Sebastian makes a placating noise and smooths back Ari’s wild curls. “Should we have gotten him up this early?” Chris looks incredibly worried. 

“He would’ve been scared if he woke up without us, draga. Once Lizzie’s here he’ll probably end up going back to bed and wake up completely fine.” Sebastian assures him and Chris starts to chew on his lip.”You’re gonna make yourself bleed like that.” Chris lets his mouth go with a pop and smiles shyly. 

“My mom always catches me biting my lip and says almost that exactly.” 

“Ah, so then you really need to break that habit mister!” A knock on the door startled both of them, but naturally not Ari. He doesn’t move a muscle and starts to snore softly. “Jeez he’s a heavy sleeper.” 

“I’ll go grab the door.” Chris stands up and walks over to kiss Sebastian softly. Sebastian hums against his lips and just barely resists the urge to pull him closer. He leans down and kisses Ari’s hair, then jogs off to answer the door. Sebastian sags against the back of the chair and starts to rock them slowly. His life has never been this good; it’s incredible to think that he has a son, he’s dating Chris, and living with him too. It all feels so sudden but in all reality it was definitely a long time coming. 

Lizzie and Chris come into the room as quietly as they can, and Lizzie’s face melts when she sees Ari. “Aww, Ari duck is too sleepy for this early morning.” She croons and Ari immediately wakes up. He turns to look at her and squeals. “Good morning sleepy prince!”

“Ass crack!” Ari shouts with glee.

“Oh my god.”

-

Having Ari for the day is the best gift ever. He’s a sweet, smart, and adorable baby who is nothing short of an angel. It’s only a little after ten in the morning and they’ve already napped and had breakfast, all without a fuss. Now it’s time for a bath. Sebastian told her that she’d be in for a bit of time because Ari doesn’t like baths, but there’s no way that she can’t handle it. She’s babysat before - sure it was when she was a teenager - and she can do this. Besides, Ari wouldn’t cause that much of a fuss.

As soon as Ari sees the slowly filling bathtub, he starts to try to get away from her. “No!” Ari shouts. “No baf!” Lizzie bends down and turns off the water, her grip loosening just enough for Ari to slip out of her arms. Thankfully she has quick reflexes and catches him before he gets too far. 

“Ari,” she says in as soft and calming a voice as possible, “you can’t run off like that. It’s very dangerous - especially in the bathroom. I can’t have you getting hurt.” 

“No baf!” He repeats and glares at her. “No no no!” 

“You need to get cleaned up before we go out, your dada told me so.”

“Dada’s mean!”

“If he heard you say that he’d be very upset, so don’t say it again.” She sets him down on the floor and takes off his diaper, then picks him back up and sets him down in the tub. There’s not too much water in it and it’s the perfect temperature, but Ari still isn’t happy at all. “Want some bubbles?” Ari peeks up at her through his eyelashes and pouts. 

“Lots.” 

“Not too many.”

“Lots.” Ari insists and Lizzie grabs the bubble bath. She squirts some into the water and moves it around with her hand until the bubbles start to form. Ari cracks a small smile and she feels triumphant. “Gud Izy.” 

“Why thank you.” Ari starts to play in the water, splashing it back and forth as much as he can. Lizzie grabs the cup from the rim of the tub as well as the small bottle of Ari’s shampoo and fills the cup with water. “It’s time to wet your hair now, okay?” Ari shakes his head.

“No.”

“Come on Ari, you know this has to happen.” He shakes his head, his curls bouncing around with the movements of his head. “The faster we do this, the sooner we can play. After that your dada’s will be home and I hear they’re gonna have a nice present for a special boy.” 

“Pwesent!” Ari cackles and tips his head back a little in preparation for the water. Lizzie doesn't waste time celebrating her victory; she uses her hand to block his face from getting any water on it and pours water onto his hair. Ari giggles and shifts in the tub, the bubbles in the water moving with him. Once she’s done wetting his hair she moves back and Ari looks at her with the cutest expression. His eyes are wide and he’s smiling, his wet hair hanging down and framing his face - he looks like a little water nymph. 

“You are genuinely the most precious human being I have ever seen in my entire life.” 

The rest of bathtime goes by without incident. Ari doesn’t give Lizzie any trouble and starts to enjoy himself when Lizzie gives him some bath toys. Sure she ends up soaked but seeing Ari in his hooded bear towel is more than worth it. She changes into her second set of clothes - thankfully Sebastian suggested bringing other things to wear just in case - and grabs Ari’s bag of after bath stuff. 

Ari sees the brush and makes a run for it.

-

Throughout the day Sebastian has explored the set, met the director and most of the cast, as well as talked with some of the crew. The crowd of fans practically fainted all at once when they saw him and he spent time signing autographs and pictures, which he's definitely missed more than he realized. Interacting with the fans is one of his favourite things about being an actor, he loves that aspect of his life. 

Watching Chris work is extremely different than working with him. Sebastian can actually watch him properly and not have to worry about messing up his lines or missing his marks. He can watch his process and see how talented he is first hand. 

Well, truth be told, he can oggle Chris as much as he wants to. 

Watching Chris move and speak and act is a simple pleasure, but one that he enjoys very much. He might be so enthralled with him because of his recent realization, but considering he's watched Chris like this as long as he can remember, that's not likely. Regardless, he's sitting on set watching Chris with rapt attention and complete focus. Chris is playing an uncle turned father in his new movie so Sebastian gets to see him with a child other than Ari and although he's acting, it's still heartwarming to see. He's great with McKenna on and off camera and that's going to translate so well into film as well as into whatever press functions they need to do. The movie is going to be excellent and he's excited to show Chris his support without having to be on camera himself. 

Soon the scene wraps up and Chris immediately searches him out. His face breaks into the happiest expression and Sebastian is out of his chair and walking to meet him before he even realizes it. Chris runs over to him and scoops him up without a second thought, making him squeal loudly. He can't even bother being embarrassed, not when Chris is holding him so tightly. He feels lightheaded and giddy from his touch. “Hi baby!” Chris says and sets him back down but doesn't let go. “I missed you,” Chris lowers his voice and kisses Sebastian’s hair, “so so much.” Sebastian outright giggles.

“I've been watching you for over an hour, draga. There's nothing to miss.” He says but loves that Chris missed him. It makes him feel special - more than special, there isn't really a word for it.

“I haven't had my hands on you for the longest time.” 

“You can't feel me up out here - unless you want an international incident.” He teases and moves to whisper in Chris’ ear. “I wouldn't mind, personally.” Chris grunts.

“We need to find a room with a locking door right now.” Chris says and drops his arms from around Sebastian so that he can grab his hand instead. “Like five minutes ago actually.” Chris turns and starts running, dragging Sebastian behind him. He struggles to keep up with Chris’ insanely fast running all while trying not to fall flat on his face. 

“You can't just leave set!” Sebastian hisses and tries to drag Chris to a stop. He won't be the one to get him in trouble with the director. “Chris!”

“Just trust me!” Chris shouts back.

It's - it's strange.

Chris is talking about trusting him to leave set for a few minutes to makeout, but there's more than that in his words. Trust him. He wants to, he does, but he hasn't been able to do that fully yet. There's something holding him back and always has, and right now he can feel it slipping. Something about this moment makes him feel like things are changing. It doesn't make any sense whatsoever, but it's happening. 

“Draga mea?” Chris’ hand cups his face and Sebastian realizes that they're now alone. He looks worried, so Sebastian smiles sheepishly.

“I do.” He says, his smile widening.

“You do what?” 

“Trust you.” Sebastian says and Chris inhales sharply because he knows how important this really is. “I trust you.” 

-

By the time Sebastian and Chris get back home, Lizzie and Ari are passed out in the living room, with the aftermath of a tornado all around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thank you for being patient and for actually showing interest in this fic. I'm very happy that all of you still want to read this! You can follow me on [my tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/), my inbox and dms are open 24/7.


End file.
